Machina Hero
by UnitedOsprey1991
Summary: Deku's greatest asset has always been his mind. If he had been born with a Quirk that took advantage of that, how far would he take it? Deku/Harem, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**OSPREY...SWOOSH**

**UO: Hello Everyone! Let me introduce myself. My name is UnitedOsprey1991, author of such underrated stories like Journeys of the Dreamer and Remnants of Tri and with my partner in crime NorthsouthGorem we'd like to tell a story. As fellow fans of Boku No Hero Academia, we've been coming up with ideas to see if we can make them unique. Thanks to NS here I think we got one. **

**Let's see (Pulls out checklist) Introduction, story hook, pairings, oh yeah its a harem, girls will be revealed later, um anything else? Oh yeah disclaimer. We make no claims on Boku no Hero, its characters or its plot. We only own our own ideas. Don't sue us, support the official release. That should be everything. **

**?: YOU SHITTY PINK-HAIRED BASTARD! (Studio blows up)**

**UO: …Some things never change**

"Talking"

Different Language  
**Special Moves  
**_Thoughts  
"Communication."_

Chapter 1: Upgrade- The Origin

Midoriya Izuku bounced in his seat at the doctor's office. As he had turned four years old, he was there for his annual checkup and shots. In addition, he had been hoping that he might finally manifest his Quirk.

"Calm down, honey," Inko giggled. "Let the doctor examine you first."

So enough the doctor came in with a smile. "Hi there you two I'm Doctor Hatsume, I take it Izuku here is here for his check up let's get that started."

Over the next half an hour, the doctor took all the vitals, confirming that Izuku was growing nicely and his health checked out. When it came time for his shots, like many children, was understandably freaked out when he was told that he was getting four. As the first shot was prepared, something remarkable happened. The skin around his shoulder suddenly turned gray, and the syringe failed to pierce it.

"Well, no need to test for a Quirk factor," said the doctor good-naturedly. As he tried to administer the shot again, the boy's skin hardened into a metallic sheen once more. "Looks like you got yourself an active one huh."

"H-how do I stop it?" asked Izuku, unsure.

"Izuku, honey, it's a part of you right? Just relax and I'm sure it'll calm down. The doctor's not gonna hurt you," said Inko soothingly. Internally, however, she was doing a happy dance.

"O-okay," mumbled Izuku, looking skeptically at his shoulders. A few tense moments later, the it receded, letting the doctor quickly inject him.

"Now then, if your Quirk will allow it, I'd like to take a sample of it to see what it is. I don't think I've seen this ever." He carefully took a scalpel and Deku gulped.

Inko took his hand."The doctor's not gonna hurt you, just let him look okay sweetie?" The little boy nodded and the grey material rose to the surface. Hatsume quickly scrapped some and placed it in a dish.

"Aren't y-you going to use a magnifying glass?" Izuku asked curiously.

Dr. Hatsume chuckled. "Not with my quirk, Magnify. I can increase how powerful my vision is and be able to see the tiny cells in our body. Helps with being a doctor." He zoomed in on the petri dish and smiled. "Say Izuku, are you a scifi fan?"

"Yeah! It's so cool how they can do all of that in space!" the dark-haired boy cheered.

"What do you know about nanomachines?" he asked.

"You mean those little things that can eat anything?!" the little boy asked terrified

"Yes, well I doubt these want to hurt anyone. They're in your bloodstream; it looks your body produces them, in effect replacing your cell. Then like a shield they protect you from outside intruders like my needles. You're essentially telling them what to let through the shield."

Deku's smile widened. "Really? Can I be a hero like All Might?"

"My boy, if you can harness these correctly, there is no stopping you from being a great Hero!" Dr. Hatsume chuckled. "You know, my daughter Mei is already obsessed with science and machines. Perhaps we can set up a playdate Ms. Midoriya."

"Of course, call me Inko," she said, smiling down at her son who was now babbling about his Quirk.

A Week Later

Izuku was understandably nervous, approaching the Hatsume residence. As Dr. Hatsume's salary was well above normal means, he and his family could live in a manor outside Musutafu. Inko looked down and smiled. "You ready, honey?"

"What if she doesn't like me?" Izuku asked.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure she'll love you!" She said knocking on the door. A few moments later, a pink haired misled barreled into Izuku. "Oh wow! You're the boy with the nanomachines! So awesome!" The girl began to ramble on as Izuku tried to stop the world from spinning in his head.

Doctor Hatsume chuckled as he walked in the doo. "Mei let the boy breathe."

The girl sat up and Izuku coughed. "Sorry, sorry! I just wanted to meet a new friend!" The now named Mei apologized. "I'm Hatsume Mei! Nice to meet you Deku!"

"Um...what?" Izuku asked.

"Izuku sounds boring! Your name can also mean Dekiru! Meaning, 'you can do it!' Come on let me show you my toy!" She took the surprised boy up to her room.

Inko giggled. "She's got quite a lot energy, Dr. Hatsume."

"If we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other, its Saibu, Inko."

The parents went into kitchen to meet Saibu's wife, Touku. Meanwhile, up in Mei's room, Izuku was in awe with the number robot model kits that Mei had collected, which lined the shelves and even the windowsill. "This is Awesome! I've never seen so many. And you built these?"

Mei nodded. "Dad helped with the first few, but most of these I built myself. When I grow up I want to be a Support Hero and raise to fame as the lady who supplied the best heroes in Japan!"

"Well I want to be a hero, maybe you can start with me?" Izuki offered.

"We can start with your nanoblood. What've you figured out?" Mei asked excited.

"Um…well I've only had it for a little bit, but…I can make my skin harder and if I get hurt…I heal really fast.

Mei hummed. "Good, but you're thinking small. Think bigger, think," she gazed at her toys. "Think robots! Think suits! Nanobots could be used to build anything! All you need is a little bit of your blood. Here!" She pulled out one of the models she had just gotten for her birthday. "Try and see if you can use it to move stuff.

Izuku looked at the parts of the toy. "A-are you sure?"

"Nope!" she chirped cheerily, "But try it anyway!"

Deku looked at the toy and touched the small leg. With a green glow, a silvery gray fluid welled up out of his skin and pooled into his hand, shimmering in the room's light. He raised it above the model and let them drop onto it.

"Now see if you can get them build it," Mei said giddily.

Deku looked at slimed model skeptically, but concentrated anyway. Soon enough, the liquid moved, the toy parts slowly moving into place. In a few moments, a Gundam had been completely assembled, albeit looking a tad colorless

"Wait...I didn't even see the instructions, how did I…know how to do that?" asked Izuku, holding up his hand.

"How indeed," Saibu agreed, making the kids jump. As it turned out, he had entered the room while the two were focusing on the robot. "I think your mind is already wired to not only make things, but you might be able to break down even complex formulas when you grow up. As a result, if you learn more, you can use your Quirk to do more than ust build toys, you can make your own gear as well." He smiled at the thought. "If your gonna be a hero, being able to build your own stuff will save a lot of time. Especially, if you have an assistant," He said knowingly to Mei.

"Really daddy?" The little girl asked. "You hear that Deku?! You're gonna have a friend for life! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

Izuku watched his first girl friend leap around in excitement and couldn't keep the grin off his face. He looked down at the model and cheered at his current accomplishment.

Time Skip three years

"Izuku, it's almost time to go to school!" called Inko, knocking on his door.

"Coming, mom!" he called out, putting down his screwdriver and pliers and shoving Katsuki's cellphone into his pocket. A small device briefly formed around his ear with a green glow, pulsing and sending a signal that turned the phone on for a moment, before switching it off again, making him nod in satisfaction. "Kacchan should be happy with this!" Deku grabbed his bag and rushed out the door to meet with his mother. It had been three very fulfilling years since he'd discovered his Quirk, and thanks to Mei and his mother, his reputation had spread throughout the school. At first it was just fixing small toys and pencils, but as time went on, phones, laptops and even projectors were all easily repaired by the young boy.

Over time, many of the students had begun to treat the happy inventor with cautious optimism, as while he was always helping fix their stuff, his constant tinkering and inventing turned the young class off a bit.

Katsuki, though didn't abandon his friend when he showed his Quirk

Flashback day after Deku discovered his Quirk

_Kaachan was laughing with his pals in the park when Izuku ran up to him. "Kacchan!"_

_The explosive quirk user smirked the green haired boy. "Deku! What's got you excited?"_

"_I got a Quirk! And it's really cool!" Izuku said breathlessly._

"_Really? Show us!"_

_Deku raised his hand and instantly his skin turned grey, with the liquid matter forming in his palm._

"_Whoa!" Said the winged chubby boy._

"_What the heck?" The nailed boy exclaimed._

"_They're like mini robots!" Deku explained. "They're in my blood stream. I think they're like a force field or something._

_Katsuki's friends took a step back. "Machines in your blood? Whoa…that's kinda creepy."_

"_Yeah…" They looked at each other. "Does it hurt?"_

"_Not really. I mean, it's safe to give people."_

_Katsuki scoffed. "Alright then, show me!"_

_Deku gulped and raised his hands. The dust floated into the air and stopped in front of Katsuki's face. "I told them not to hurt you."_

_The explosive Quirk user held out his own hands letting the seemingly liquid machines reach out with a tendril and wrap around his arm. "It's all slimy…what's your quirk called?"_

_Smiling shakily, Deku replied with, "Uh…I dunno. Maybe Nanobots?"_

"_Meh, could be worse, could be something like Tape or Tail!" Katsuki shrugged. "Not as cool as mine, but I can definitely see you kicking butt with this. _

_Deku smiled. "We're gonna be the best hero duo ever!"_

_Katsuki snorted. "Yeah, you can be my sidekick!"_

"_No way!" protested the other boy, "Now that I have a Quirk, I'm gonna become just as cool as you!"_

"_Dream on!"_

End Flashback

Another aspect that had developed from Deku's quirk, was his intelligence had climbed through the roof. An IQ test taken the previous year showed he was already at 110, which was genius level for a six year old. With some reluctance, Inko went about getting Middle School level books and to her shock, he'd already read them all and with her and his school's permission he was already being put in the advance course for elementary school and potentially set up for High school level courses by the time he got to middle school. As he approached the gates to the elementary school, some of the parents cooed at the interaction between the two, but had mistaken their relationship.

"Aww look at those two, they're so cute.

"Their parents must be so proud of them."

"The little boy's gonna be a heart-breaker when he grows up."

Deku blushed and drew closer to his mother. "Mom, they're embarrassing me," he whispered, "Why're they calling you my sister?"

Inko smiled ruefully. "I didn't realize I still looked that young. Must be all that work keeping up with you and Mei."

"Hey Deku!" Katsuki's voice called out.

"Oh there's Kacchan, bye Mom!" he said, loud enough for people to give a double-take and realize the apparent age of the woman.

"You got my phone?" asked the blonde up front.

"Yep!" confirmed Deku, pulling it out and handing it to his friend. "Wiring and the case is fixed. Kinda wanna figure out a way for your phone to be explosion proof."

Katsuki snorted. "Like anything you make can stand up to me. Any new sketches in your nerd-book?"

Deku grinned and held up his hero sketch book, titled 'Izuku's Hero Analysis #2' and opened it to a new hero, Eraserhead. "I heard about this guy, I think his Quirk stops other Quirks from working."

"Whoa. That's pretty cool…what else do you know?"

He shrugged. "Um…nothing. Came across his name, and not a lot of other stuff."

"Tch...he's a rookie right. Probably nothing much us 7 year olds can find right now," Katsuki grumbled. "Not gonna matter once we're pros!"

Deku grinned and followed his friend inside. As they approached the classroom, they passed one of the teachers who was panicking over the copier. He gave the machine a glance, biting his lip, but continued on. "I guess it'd be too much to ask that they let me take a look at it."

"Lemme guess, you can already guess what's wrong with it?" asked Bakugou, snorting, "Whatever. Not like it's our problem."

"Hm…" mumbled the green-haired boy, scratching at the back of his neck distractedly. A tiny spark flickered in his eyes.

Bakugou laughed. "You're too nice, Deku. If they need a new copier, then they can get it. That's what schools do.'Come on, you can nerd out with your girlfriend later."

Deku blushed bright red. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say," Katsuki laughed as they entered the classroom.

Time Skip, 6 years, Age 13

Deku stood in front of a panel of judges and cameras as they handed him a trophy. It was the Musutafu Middle School Science Fair and Deku had entered into the contest to show off one of his many inventions. He had based it off of a new team that had formed in the previous year, the Wild Wild Pussycats, more specifically Ragdoll. Her Quirk, Search, allowed her to scan up to 100 people and find out their weaknesses and information. Deku decided to make it more personal and a lot more versatile. One trade off he made with it however was it was only line of sight, so anything behind him was behind him was out of reach. However, what he could see gave him so much more. Personal data like their names, height weight and Quirk, bio-metrics and even checking for injuries. Needless to say, he won the contest in a landslide.

Mei grinned as the group of photographers dispersed. "I can't believe your invention beat mine. And here I thought the Grappling arm was unbeatable. Great job Deku." The Eccentric genius had hit her growth spurt early and was currently slightly taller than Deku, who had just started his own puberty, so her hit knocked him forwards slightly

"Yeah, I did huh. I should really thank Ragdoll for looking at her Quirk. This could change how they do law enforcement."

"Indeed," An older male English voice poke up. "Your idea could change how people handle rescue missions!" Out of the crowd came a middle aged brown haired man. A quick scan of him told Deku he was American. The name though surprised him.

"Your...Dr. David Shield! One of the foremost researchers on Quirk enhancement and one of All Might's helpers!" Deku said in disbelief. "I'm a huge fan of your work!"

David laughed. "So I hear. I happened to have just moved to Japan to help continue my research and I was looking for a school for my daughter."

"Daughter?" Izuku asked.

Just then a very pretty blonde bounded up. "There you are, dad! I was wondering where you were…"

Izuku blinked, disconcerted to discover that she was speaking English. As his visor scanned her, it showed her name was Melissa Shield. "Oh uh...Hello, my n-name is Midoryia, Izu-Izuku." Being the first girl he'd really talked to that wasn't Mei, the green haired boy was understandably flustered.

The blonde haired girl gave him a confused look, but gave a small smile and a nod in return. "Nice to meet you Izuku, my name's Melissa," She said in English. "What an interesting looking device. May I?"

Deku nodded his head rapidly and gave it to her. Melissa put the visor on and her vision turned green as she looked around the science hall. "Wow, You can see so much here. What was your inspiration?"

"Um, the Wild Wild Pussycats member Ragdoll. I wanted to expand how a search quirk like hers can work."

"So cool," Melissa gushed. "However, I think we can make this even better."

"We?" Izuku asked.

"Hold on!" Mei cut it. "Deku-kun is my partner to stardom! If your gonna be working with him, I need proof your not gonna get in on our turf."

Melissa smiled as she removed the goggles. "Oh? A fellow scientist, I didn't realize there was another person like myself. Tell me, did your Quirk help him?"

Mei blinked as she realized she was talking to another scientist. "Oh, you mean Zoom? Yeah, these things have so many tiny parts Deku needed me to help guide his nanobots. Oh that's his Quirk, he can make these robots come out of his skin."

The American smiled. "It must be nice having Quirks like that," she said wistfully.

Deku tilted his head in confusion. "Having Quirks...no Quirk?" he asked surprisingly.

She nodded, biting her lip but narrowing her eyes determinedly. "But I don't care, I'm designing my inventions to help people, regardless of Quirks."

Mei stared at the blonde critically. Then her smile widened. "That's what I want to hear! Science, technology, heroics! With you and me, Deku here is gonna be the number 1 hero in no time!"

Melissa tilted her head. "Huh?

Deku blinked. "Wait what?"

Mei patted his shoulder. "You're gonna be the hero everyone loves, and we're gonna be the heroes that help create all your cool gadgets. That is if Meli-chan want to help."

"Oh, uh," mumbled Melissa her eyes swirling at the eccentric girls endless energy.

David laughed. "I told you you'll find friends honey." He then regarded Deku. "Thank you for this."

"N-No problem, its not everyday you meet one of All Might's past sidekicks."

"Oh you're a fan of Uncle Might? He's such a dork. The Stories I could tell you two."

"U-Uncle Might?" Izuku and Mei spoke at the same time.

As the three kids tried to talk through the language barrier, David laughed. "This kid's something else." He thought back to his days as All Might's sidekick and smiled. _Who knows, Toshi. Maybe these kids can change the world. _

**End of Prologue**

**UO: Damn you plot bunnies. Anyway yes, this is Deku with a machine-based Quirk. As a result, he meets Mei and Melissa. NS, who loves these types of abilities can tell you more.**

**NS: I can…but not much. Only that, like many Quirks, this is only the surface of it, and even now they barely understand its full nature. For now, however, here it is.**

**Midoriya Izuku  
Quirk: Nanomachines  
He can produce billions of microscopic machines from within his body, which he can then secrete from any part of his body. He is able to control them, forming simple devices with them so long as he understands its function. He can also break said devices down and reabsorb them again, so as not to waste them.**

**UO: Right, so other changes we're making. UA? Is gonna be a college. Harem… Oh yeah. Well, Mei and Melissa are obvious. Ochako, 'cause who doesn't love the girl?**

**NS: DON'T anybody answer that.**

**UO: Momo cause A. I like her, B. Her Quirk will be invaluable for future ideas. Kendou, cause honestly I like her and she would fit with them. We might...do one or two more TOPS! But that's at our discretion.**

**Anyway, support this story with reviews and check out our other stuff, hopefully we'll have another chapter soon. Before anyone asks, canon will start chapter 3 at the latest.**

**OSPREY...SWOOSH**


	2. Tinkering for College

**OSPREY...SWOOOSH**

**UO: (Takes a sip of Dr. Pepper) Let's See…(Sees Favorites and follow numbers) (Spittakes) WHAT THE HECK? 182 Favorites, 285 Follows and 28 Reviews? God damn. Thank you so much for the support. I've never gotten this much support even from Remnants of Tri. Speaking of, if you can, can you send a little love to Journeys and Remnants as well? (Scans Reviews) Alright good suggestions on the reviews. Another common thread was OFA, yes or no? The answer is yes, but not when you expect it. NS anything else to add or should we get through the last part of pre canon?**

**NS: Let's see…Please cool it with the harem requests. We know who's gonna be in it, and will be writing the story accordingly. Adding more girls is not that simple.**

**UO: Especially for this one, we need to figure out compatibility with Deku's Quirk, how easily we can fit them into the story and how much impact they bring to the table. If it were say a movement or music based Quirk I can easily put Jirou and Mina. As it is now Mei and Melissa were simple because they were scientists. Ochako partly because of her canon closeness with Deku, Momo 'cause her smarts can contend if not exceed our protagonist's, and Kendou because Deku she feels natural to include in this group with her work ethic. Tsuyu won't be solely because she won't fit. That being said another reviewer suggested Tooru with a good reason, so thank you,****Kakerot Bardockson. We just need a way to make her visible, which we are working on. So, set pairings are Mei, Melissa, Ochako, Momo, Kendou and Tooru. And unless there's a really convincing argument that's it.**

**Deku: Um what?**

**UO: Don't worry your head Izuku. Can you do our disclaimer?**

**NS: Sure, we don't actually need it, but it's a harmless habit.**

**UO: *glances at Blocked videos and torn down fanfics* I know. Izuku do you mind?**

**Izuku: Uh...Okay. M-Mr. UnitedOsprey1991 and Mr. NorthSouthGorem doesn't own My Hero Academia only the plot and idea.**

**UO: Why would anyone want to hurt this cinnamon roll?"**

**Natsu comes flying in and hits him.**

**UO: NATSU! GET BACK OVER THERE! (Tosses him into another Guild Brawl) Izuku! Are you alright?"**

**Izuku: Plussss Ultraaa! *Falls unconscious***

**UO: Well that's a new one**

"Talking"  
Different Language  
**Special Moves  
**_Thoughts  
"Communication."_

Chapter 2: Tinkering for College

Deku and crew Age 15,

Deku was on his way home from Yavin High School. This was considered one of the better high schools in the city, but had never produced significant heroes. At least not until he Katsuki and Mei came roaring into the High School. Katsuki especially made it known both he and Izuku were gunning for U.A. As he walked through town, he heard a familiar voice.

"Deku!" Melissa's voice rang out. He turned and smiled at the girl. Melissa had blossomed in the the two years since she became an exchange student in Japan. She and Mei had been second and third to Deku in school rankings. While most would see this rivalry as a bitter one, they were in fact friendly and the drive to one up each other separated them from the pack.

While the intelligence might put off some people, the two girls' looks easily created fan clubs for both. Especially Melissa, as the foreign blonde was exotic in many people's eyes, with her blonde hair and…robust features. Her curvaceous form had only grown since she'd moved to Japan, not helped by the way her school uniform clung to her growing body. Now standing just over Deku in height, she leaned down to greet him. "There you are," she said in Japanese, "Mei's already at our lab, we just need Bakugo."

"R-right," Deku stuttered, blushing and trying not to notice how her chest bounced subtly. Now, despite Deku's focus on his academics, which were currently at a university level, he was still a 15 year old boy, going through the awkward stages of puberty. Growing up and being friends with Mei and Melissa had given him a front row seat to their own puberty. Melissa had noticed this and had begun to tease the poor boy. Mei unfortunately wasn't as interested, being more focused on her "babies" as she called them.

"Shut up blondie," said Bakugou. The two friends turned to see their more ill tempered friend approach. He was in a similar uniform to Deku but he didn't have a tie and his shirt was messily undone. "Dumb teacher wanted me for detention."

"Again?" Izuku groaned. "Was it a pervert, some guy making fun of my Quirk or the fact someone pissed you off?"

"Caught some weirdo trying to perve on blondie, and I...made sure they knew that was a bad idea."

Melissa sighed. "Kacchan, you know I can take care of myself. You don't want to be known as a delinquent at Yuuei do you?"

Yuuei academy, the Premier Hero University in Japan. Many of the country's greatest heroes, including the Number 1 hero All Might went there. Katsuki had declared Day 1 he was going there on the way to being the number 1 hero. Deku made sure to remind him that was one of his goals too and a friendly rivalry had developed as a result. While the explosive user wasn't the best in academics, he understood that his grades needed to keep up if he wanted a place in the entrance exams for them.

Katsuki sighed. "Blondie…" he began. but was cut off by the American's stern look, which came off more as a pout. "Melissa. Happy? Anyway, I ain't gonna let some extras talk shit about who I hang out with." Indeed, in the last decade or so, Bakugou had to fend off more than a few bullies targeting Deku for his quirk. Other bullies targeted him because his three best friends were an eccentric inventor girl, a foreigner and a hot tempered rebel. The bullying was more to get him to stop seeing Melissa or introduce them to her which he and Katsuki steadfastly told them no.

"I know Bakugou, but heroes shouldn't be so quick to fight like that," Melissa sighed as they headed towards Deku's laboratory. As his and Mei's inventions' began to fill their homes, Dr. Hatsume had, for Mei's 13th birthday, given her the keys to a small private laboratory, which had previously been closed due to lack of funding. As a result, they now had a place to not only build their toys but also test them and expand their libraries. It wasn't that far from the apartment Deku shared with his mom, so she would occasionally pop by with some snacks and occasionally blankets because they would work long into the night, especially on the weekend.

The laboratory was two stories tall, with a blue and gray facade. Up on the roof was a large satellite dish, left over from the previous owners. The top floor contained Melissa and Deku's labs, along with various storerooms and bedrooms. In addition, Deku kept many of his cleaning supplies up there; the messes they made were big and Mei was too laser-focused on her work. On the first floor was the rooms dedicated to Mei's lab and the testing rooms. In addition, there was a special room in the basement, with fire suppression systems and reinforced walls, for Katsuki to train his quirk. Entering the lab, they saw many of Deku's and Mei's early inventions lining the walls as sort of a nod to progress. From copies of their models as kids to smaller technological marvels that they could get their hands on, all of their progress was chronicled here.

"Mei?" Deku called out.

"Goggles, you here!?" Katsuki yelled.

A white, mouse-like camera dropped down in front of them and floated on two small thrusters as a screen on the front flickered on. "Hey, Baku, Deku and Meli-chan! Come on down stairs, I got something for Katsuki to try!"

"I really don't like that Goggles has something for me specifically," Katsuki grumbled, "Her ideas keep blowing up in my face."

"So do your palms, and you don't complain about that," Melissa pointed out.

"Tch. Smartass."

Heading into the basement, the grey walls and scorch marks on the walls greeted them. Mei waved them over to the table where she held up two large cylinders.

"These babies will help your quirk, Baku," Mei began, ignoring the slight tick mark. "You see, there are containers in here that collect your sweat. Then through a small pipe, you can collect it in your palm and boom! Instant explosions on demand!"

Katsuki examined the object. "What, am I just supposed to hold it and sweat into it for an hour? And I already have explosions on demand!"

"That's the thing Baku, once you use that sweat where are you gonna get more? Also check these out," she to two small black stripes at the base of the cylinders. "These should absorb some of the blow back. Come on give it a try."

The ash blonde grumbled and clipped them on before going into the testing ground. He glared at one of the machines. "That machine better be fixed Deku! It keeps spraying me when I'm not on fire!" The machine had a large cone that was following the explosive user and dropped its head at that. Deku had built this to contain the fires that Katsuki would cause with hs Quirk. And whatever glitch the extinguisher had, it always seemed to attack him even when he wasn't using it.

"Well you are a hot head," Melissa chimed in getting a giggle out of the scientists.

Katsuki grumbled and took his position. Deku set up his recording camera and pointed it at his friend.

"Alright, this is Katsuki testing prototype bracers for my Explosive Quirk. Trying this at...ten percent. In 3...2...1…" He fired. Evidently, the bracers did their job, because when he fired, the force knocked him straight backward into the padded wall behind him. When he landed, the fire extinguisher immediately began spraying the foam suppressant onto him.

"Kacchan are you alright!?" Deku called out, mainly because that was a pretty nasty knock back.

"I've been better, *cough* Deku. Hey Goggles, I think your bracers need work!"

"That's what science is for!" Mei cheered getting Melissa and Deku to laugh and even the ash blond to smile. Katsuki looked up at the ceiling and thought back to the last several years since he met Mei and then eventually Melissa. He had friends before Deku revealed his Quirk but then they started picking on the green haired boy. He got into more than his fair share of fights that he had to protect his friend from or his friend had to bail him out but in the years since they had become essentially brothers.

His relationship with Mei and Melissa were a bit more complicated. He had met Mei not long after Deku met her and because of her obsession with science and her extra energy, he was understandably weirded out. However, Deku was right there to help him through translating the complex items into simple terms and eventually he warmed up to the scientist. As for Melissa, the language barrier was definitely the biggest issue when they first met. But thanks to Deku translating, Katsuki found a girl who was extremely interested in the explosive properties of his Quirk. Though he never shared the same interest in her hobbies, he could at least appreciate that she wasn't intimidated by his normally volatile nature and even helped him design ways to channel his Quirk effectively.

"Kacchan? Are you alright?" Deku asked concerned.

The ash-blond sat up and grunted. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry about me. Just doing some thinking."

Melissa giggled. "That's unusual of you. Anything good?"

Katsuki snorted. "Laugh it up, Blondie. Yo Goggles I think this needs to go back to the drawing board." He said holding up his bracers which had bent from the concussive force.

Mei pouted and took the mangled remains. "Aw...My poor baby. You did your best! Baku was just too strong for you." She said hugging the bracers to her cheek.

"That's still freaking creepy, even though I've seen her do it several times," Bakugou mumbled.

Deku hummed. "Maybe we need a way to let the bracers spring back and roll with the recoil. Kinda…distribute it instead of taking all the force against the front and outside."

Katsuki just walked over to a chair and sat down as Deku and Mei talked. Melissa smiled, "Their drive is amazing isn't it."

"Tch...all their nerd talk could light up Japan," He said returning the smile. "You know its a shame you don't have a Quirk. You could have easily beat anyone going into Yuuei University."

Melissa hummed. "I know. But I'm confident that I can provide just as much support without a Quirk." Her smile had dropped, which the explosive user noticed. "Twenty percent isn't the largest group, is there? I just happen to be unlucky. Who knows, in another life Deku could have been Quirkless too."

Katsuki hummed. "Hm…I don't see it."

"And maybe you would be a prick who gets off on torturing him."

"Now that's bullshit," Katsuki snapped. "Deku and I are basically brothers. And well...with you two, my only real guy friend."

"Aww, is Katsuki too chicken to admit he's friends with two geeks?" Melissa teased.

"Shut up! I wouldn't be talking, I've seen how you look at Deku. Mei is too much of a gearhead to notice him blush around you two."

His fellow blonde blushed. "I know...but we've always been so busy."

"Whatever, it's not like he'll make the first move," Bakugou grumbled. "Anyway, I'm heading home, the old lady is probably waiting to chew me out.

His phone ringing stopped his conversation and he answered. "Yeah?"

"_Where are you baka!?"_

"Shut up, hag! I'm at the lab!"

"_Get your ass back home! What's this I hear about you fighting again!"_

"You know how those bastards are!"

"_Just come home!" _

Bakugou grumbled as he hung up. "Gotta go, later blondie," He said walking away.

Melissa looked back over at Deku and Mei, who were already hard at work examining the bracers and sighed wistfully. _Deku…if only you could use that energy to see what's around you. Well, whatever; I'll keep supporting you, Bakugou and Mei. _She walked over and began contributing to the duo's conversation.

Three years later, (Everyone is 17 and in their third year)

A crowd of people watched in wonder as a large, muscular, rat faced man began tearing up downtown. As he swung his arm, he hit a transformer which snapped in two and fell to the ground. Out from underneath the bridge a large man with white hair, safety goggles, an open blue shirt and jeans stepped in. Pounding his metal bracers together, his arms bulked up and caught the falling tower.

"Oh wow! Death Arms is here! What a great catch!" One person called out. As they watched, a stream of water came out and separated the crowd from the battle going on.

"Please stand back, this is a dangerous area!" Called out a man in a large yellow fire suit, red helmet and two fire hoses for arms.

"It's the Rescue Specialist, Backdraft! He'll keep us safe!"

As the crowd watched the spectacle, Deku happened to catch the commotion as he walked towards school and looked to see the battle going on.

"What's going on?" He asked.

A businessman turned to the boy. "Looks like a purse snatcher got caught and activated his quirk. *Sigh* Damn villains, guess I got to call work."

Instead of heading to school, Deku immediately pushed through the crowd to watch the action, while looking through his bag to get his notebook, dubbed 'Hero Analysis #13.' "I've been wanting to do analyze Death Arms for a while this is awesome!"

"Oh? A Fanboy eh?" An older man with coral like protrusions on his head. chuckled. "You seem to like these rescue heroes like Death Arms here.

Before Deku could answer, a group of girls squealed. "KYAAAA, WE'RE YOUR BIGGEST FANS!" They shouted as a wooden man in a blue jumpsuit leaped up onto the tracks.

"Oh wow it's Kamui Woods! He's one of the best rookie heroes that have come out recently!"

As the Wood hero ran towards the Villain, swung his arm at him with a bellow, making the ground tremble as he smashed down on the tracks. Being significantly smaller and faster, Kamui Woods easily leaped over crash. Another swing knocked him onto a nearby train "Assault, theft and misusing your Quirk during rush hour," Kamui counted off. "You are truly the lowest of the low." He raised his arm, which began to branch out to be big enough to capture the rampaging villain.

"Oh, here it comes!" Deku shouted. "His Special Move!"

Kamui rushed forward and yelled at the same time. **Lacquered Chain Prison!" **He rushed in to finish the job…

"**CANYON CRUSHER!" **

He was cut off by a female voice as a titanic blonde woman in a skin tight, purple, orange and tan outfit suddenly leaped in out of nowhere kicked him down the street creating a crater. Standing fully, it revealed the woman wore a purple face mask and a pair of horns on her head. Everyone, even the heroes, was caught off guard as the lady landed over the fallen villain. This was quickly followed by a horde of camera-men, all snapping pictures with their cameras muttering "There it is. There it is. There it is…"

"Piece of Cake for the World's Hottest New Hero," She boasted. "Hey there everyone, I'm Mount Lady."

Deku would have stayed and geeked out about her debut but one look at his watch and he panicked. "Oh crap, I'm late!"

He rushed towards Yavin High where Melissa and Bakugou were waiting. "Cutting it close there Deku?" Bakugou grinned.

"Sorry, there was a villain wrecking havoc at rush hour. Plus side, I saw Kamui Woods, Death Arms and a new hero called Mt. Lady."

"And I bet you already wrote her down in your hero book Deku," Melissa teased.

"I didn't get a chance. But with the cameras going off, I might get started tonight."

"Anything stand out?" Bakugou asked.

"She was really huge. Like, at least 20 Meters tall. That tells me she has a growth Quirk or something."

"Geek out later!" Bakugou grunted as the bell rang and the three ran inside.

Two hours later, Deku was sketching Kamui Woods while deciphering what his wood powers could do and how much more versatile they could be.

"Can I have your attention please students?" The teacher called out settling them down. "This is your last year here and while some of you might be applying to schools around the country, we should be congratulating two people in this room who are applying to Yuuei University the Hero college."

"Got that right teach," Bakugou boasted. "And once me and Deku finish there we're going to be the number 1 and two heroes!"

The class murmured about the boast especially about Deku being a hero.

"Him? With his creepy robots?"

"He has a better shot at being a Hero Support!"

"Especially with that girl Mei and that Quirkless American!"

Katsuki slammed his hand onto his desk cracking it. "Listen up, you bonafide side-characters! If anyone in here is my equal, its Deku! Not some guy with pens for fingers, not someone with face like a soda bottle, he is. As for Goggles and Blondie? They're already taking University Level courses to make something of themselves and if we ever made a team, I rather them watching my back than some dumbasses!

"Detention, Bakugou! That's your fifth desk destroyed!"

"I've said my piece!" Katsuki grumbled, sitting back down.

"Anyway," sighed the teacher. "I know graduation is less than four months away, and with most of you not going into a heroic field like Deku-kun and Katsuki-kun, you should consider what you might do in college and beyond, so for the next couple of day we will be having a conversation one on one about your future endeavours."

The class began to murmur as one of the front students was taking aside. Deku immediately went back to his notebook, his nanos picking up his pencil.

"Hey," Katsuki muttered. "Anything good going on in that noggin of yours?"

"Yeah, so you know how you keep wrecking your phones thanks to your explosions?"

"They should just make stronger phones," Katsuki grumbled.

"You should stop having your phone in your back pocket," Deku countered. "We gave you a case, use it! Anyway, we just started watching this show where people fight monsters with insane weapons and I saw that their phones could fold and retract at will."

"Yeah?" Katsuki asked intrigued.

"But I didn't see any wires, probably because they'd be out in the wilderness for months. So they came up with this material they call Hardlight."

"You think you and Goggles can create it to run like that?"

"Well maybe not with the material they used, but perhaps something about capturing solar energy. But we haven't been able to find a material to create a long enough charge."

Katsuki hummed. "You know...there was this article about the Nobel Prize in Physics I read."

"Why would you be reading something like that?"

"Because I know that you would! Anyway, they were talking about this...carbon material called...what was it, Gratis, Grout?"

"Graphene?"

"Yeah."

"That material has been a hypothesized byproduct of Carbon. Are you saying they might have found a way to create it?" Deku asked.

"Yeah, said something about the future of electrical engineering."

"It can act like a anode to Lithium and because it's so common, using so little of it could benefit in the long run!" Deku grinned his eyes lighting up. "Kacchan, I think you just gave me an invention that will change the world!"

The explosive user snorted. "Of course I did. Just mention my name in your invention. A hero like me can't always be explosions and destruction."

Deku immediately began to jot down notes for his invention, already excited to bring his invention to life.

Hours later, Deku was presenting his idea to the girls. "So you see if we can stretch this out we can get phones to hold their charge longer and even can fold them up. This completely changes how we make our inventions!"

Mei grinned. "So much power! So many new ideas! Our babies are going to next level!" she cheered. Deku blushed slightly as she did so. If there was one thing he noticed over the last four years, was that the girls intelligence weren't the only things that had blossomed. Mei and Melissa had grown to the equivalent of an American G cup, with Melissa being curvier than the future support hero. Not helping his hormones was that Mei didn't wear much in the lab anymore, only a sports bra and cargo shorts with an opened lab jacket. In her words, 'Inspiration comes from being comfortable. And I'm always comfortable around you.' He didn't mind, but sometimes he wondered if they dressed like that on purpose.

"Hm...the question is how do we get any of it?" Deku asked.

Melissa smiled and held up her pencil. "Its carbon, right? Let's start with a pencil. Deku, you think you can take a little of this and we can research what our fellow scientists have found."

Deku raised his hands and the nanites flowed out, quickly forming around the pencil and slowly began to split it into wood and carbon dust. Melissa quickly placed some of the dust on a microscope and place it under a lens. Looking closer, she hummed. "So the idea is they want to spread the atoms out, or rather the compounds out. But the question is how thin it can get."

As she looked through the microscope, she jotted some notes down. "Carbon has simple bonds but in order to create something as strong as they're saying, we need to bring several atoms together. Mei, can you zoom in for us?"

The eccentric inventor leaned over next to the blonde and focused her gaze on the small atoms. "If we're not careful we could end up like Bakugou."

Melissa hummed. "Well, we could weave them somehow, perhaps layering them?"

"Hmm...no, I remember hearing that it was all supposed to be one layer thick," Deku disagreed.

"One layer thick?" Melissa pondered. "Then the atoms would have to be chained together."

"Good thing about Carbon, there's already so many applications for it."

"Well Aren't diamonds like packed in carbon?" Melissa wondered. The green haired boy was Deku hummed. "Well diamonds are pretty hard yes, but concussive force on the right spot will still break it."

"They're still a girl's best friend," Melissa teased.

Deku blushed. "...maybe something that's closer to zirconium or something like that."

On and on the planning went, so much so they had to call their parents to tell them they were staying at the lab again. The parents sent their love and told them to be careful even if it wasn't a school night.

It was well after midnight as Melissa stretched herself out and yawned. Casually shrugging off her shirt, revealing a blue laced bra, she headed to their kitchen for some water. Coming back, she smiled gently at the common scene in front of her. Deku and Mei had fallen asleep on their work bench, their sleeping faces looking adorable as they dreamed about future inventions. Grabbing a remote control, she brought over a robot that picked them up and followed her up to their modest full sized bed and laid them down.

_Hard to believe it's been so long that I've known these two,_ Melissa thought as she laid her friends down. Bakugou's words from the other day crept in. _If it was any other boy and girl I would never consider...sleeping in the same bed. _She unstrapped her bra and then put one one of Deku's shirts he had lying around before getting between them. _Do I have feelings for Deku-kun?…Yes…but what about Mei? No, it shouldn't matter. Deku wouldn't choose...would he? _The blonde's thoughts were shaken when both of her sleeping partners snuggled into her stomach almost instinctively. _No...I think they already did, but we're too dense to show it. _She fell asleep with a smile. _And so have I...now the question is...how do I bring up...sharing Deku._

The blonde drifted off into dreamland, this time with more peaceful non science dreams.

Three days later

Deku yawned as he walked his path to school. He really needed to learn better sleeping habits, especially for with Finals coming up in the next few months. Katsuki snorted as he walked over and gave him a thermos. "Seriously Deku, you're glad I'm such a good friend."

"Your mom's hot chocolate?" Deku asked.

"With extra cream, just how you like it. Fuckin' pansy."

"Right, right, thanks."

The Green haired inventor smiled and took a large gulp. As he drank, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blonde girl in their school's girl uniform walking as if her back had stiffed horribly, towards their school. Katsuki noticed his friends gaze and noticed the girl. "Hey. You alright?"

The girl heard the explosive user and turned towards them, her smile weirding them out. "Just trying to be normal, like you two!"

"Well cut it out," grunted Katsuki, "You suck at it."

The girl blinked. "Eh?"

"S-sorry about my friend here," sighed Deku, rubbing his forehead, "I'm Midoryia Izuku and this is Katsuki Bakugou. Who are you?"

"Um...Toga Himiko," The girl answered hesitantly. "Why...are you talking to me everyone thinks I'm some weird vampire."

"Vampire?" Deku asked as they began moving to class.

"My Quirk is called Transform. I can take on anyone's appearance but... I need their blood to do that. Not exactly a heroic Quirk," Toga explained.

"So could you copy Quirks?" Deku asked.

"Huh?" Toga blinked.

"Your Quirk, can it copy others?" Katsuki reiterated.

Toga bit her sleeve. "I...never tried to. People are too weirded by my smile."

"Your smile?" The boys asked.

Instead of telling, she showed them her real smile. Her lips peeled back, far wider than they thought she could go, making for a huge, predatory grin. All four of her canines were abnormally long, giving her animalistic smile a more dangerous edge, combined with how her eyes narrowed to slits. Then her expression dropped and she cocked her head quizzically. "I don't get it. Are my teeth wrong or something?"

"No…no, that's not the problem," Deku assured her. "Katsuki's got crazier smiles when he's excited."

"Fuck you!" Katsuki growled.

"Maybe...your not really happy."

"Not...happy?" Toga asked.

"Yeah, is there something going on at home?"

Toga looked away. "N...no?"

"Well, maybe you can come to our lab. We'd love to take a look at your Quirk. Meet us at the gate after school. "

Toga beamed and skipped her way to class. Katsuki grabbed Deku's shoulder. "You sure about this, she's giving off this weird vibe."

"Katsuki you scare people regularly, she's fine. This Blood Transformation Quirk sounds like it could be used badly if she's not careful."

The explosive user nodded and the two went to class. Several hours later, the two boys along with their friends walked out of school looking for their new friend. Melissa and Mei were curious about the girl the boys met.

"So you said she can transform, after taking blood?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, though we obviously didn't try it on the way to school," Deku explained. Before they could continue, Toga raced up to them. "Oh there you are, Deku! Whose this?"

"Oh these are our friends, Melissa Shield and Hatsume Mei, they're my partners in the lab."

"Nice to meet you," Melissa bowed.

"Hey there! Your Quirk sounds interesting!" Mei cheered.

Toga tilted her head. "I mean, I guess? It's a quirk...wait, why are you being nice to me?"

"Huh?" The girls asked.

"Before, no one would talk to me. Even my parents called me a demon-child. And now people want to know more about my Quirk. What's your goal?" Toga asked suspiciously.

Mei waved her hands. "No no no, we're scientists! Everything we do is progress all our inventions. Deku and Baku are gonna be heroes and I'm gonna be their fearless support tech with Meli-chan here!"

Toga hummed. "Alright, let me call my parents!" She twirled around and pulled out her phone. "Hey mom! Listen some friends want me to...what? Yes, c'mon~ of course they're real! They want to…really? *Groan* Alright~ I'll be there in a few~" Hanging up, she turned to the group.

"So what's the damage?" Katsuki asked.

"Well...we need to make a detour to my house. My mom want to meet my new friends. Come on, it's not that far."

The group of six headed down the street into the market area near the school. Soon they stepped in front of a more elaborate apartment than the one Izuku and Katsuki lived in, with tan colored walls and a small deck in front.

"You live here?" The explosive user asked. "Not bad for this part of town."

"Its just me and my parents. My mom's here. Hey mom!"

Exiting the house was a short woman with similar colored hair to her daughter only with a less haunted look in a white blouse and blue jeans. "Hi...honey. Um, hello Himiko's friends." She said hesitantly.

"This is Deku-kun, Bakugou-kun, Mei-chan and Melissa-chan. I ran into them on my way to school. They said they were some scientists and wanted to look at my Quirk."

"Oh…?" Mrs. Toga asked confused. "I'm sorry. You see…Himiko, she's a good girl and all, but…she has a bit of an obsession with blood."

"Is it because of her Quirk?" Deku asked. "She said she can transform into other people."

"I've never seen her use it...but yes, that's the current understanding of it."

"Then I wonder what she goes through when she becomes someone else?" Mei asked. "Toga-san, can you please let us at least try and understand it?"

Himiko's mother looked at her daughter and noticed her smile had softened, her face looking...almost normal. She bit her lip. "Well...if I come with you this time to see your lab, then I'll consent this time. Let me tell your father," she said finally, going back inside. A few moments later, she stepped out and followed the kids to Midoriya Laboratory.

When they arrived, Inko and Saibu had already arrived. "There you kids are, we were worried we didn't see you here…" Inko trailed off, seeing two newcomers. "Oh, hello there! I'm Midoriya Inko, Izuku's mother and Dr. Hatsume, Mei's father. Who are you?"

"Um, y-yes…Toga Kimiko. Nice to meet you. And, this my daughter, Himiko," answered the other woman slowly. Today was getting stranger and stranger, as her daughter's friends

"So, Izuku-kun what's on the agenda today?" Saibu asked.

"Himiko-san here has a Quirk that needs blood from other people to use. We were gonna figure it out," Melissa explained.

"Well then let's have an actual doctor take the blood," said Saibu as they entered.

"So...Dr. Hatsume...you own this lab?" Kimiko asked.

"Well technically, yes, but the kids here use it, not me. My little girl's a gadget genius, and Deku-kun's got several patents pending. You should see what they created."

They reached the testing room where Mei was setting up several cameras.

"So, you just need blood right Shark girl?"

"Shark girl?" asked Himiko, blinking.

"Don't mind him, he's got nicknames for everyone," Melissa waved it off.

"Right...Um, I just need to swallow their blood. The amount I swallow gives me this kinda...energy, and depending on whose I drink, I can transform into them."

"I see. That's neat. Hey Dad, can you grab a syringe?" Mei asked removing her school shirt.

"Your...letting Himiko drink your blood?" Kimiko asked in shock.

"Its for science!" Mei said as her dad took the blood sample and then handed it to the young girl. She looked at the syringe and then at her mother who now was at a crossroads. On one hand this was only feeding her blood obsession. On the other, these people weren't disgusting or weirded out by it.

_Maybe...maybe I was wrong about her. Maybe my little girl can be fine despite her obsession...i mean, I rather it be in a controlled environment…" _

"Mommy?" Himiko asked, shaking the mother out of her thoughts.

"Sorry honey, go ahead let's not keep your friends waiting."

Grinning, Himiko lifted the syringe up and squirted it into her mouth. A moment later, a pale slime oozed from her skin, melting together and covering her face, before shaping itself and becoming colored in. A copy of Mei stood before them, though she wore different clothes of course, with Himiko's school outfit instead of Mei's tank top.

"Hm...so it looks like its not a complete copy, maybe with a larger source of blood," Melissa noted.

"I could change my clothes but I would have to lose my own," Himiko's voice came out of Mei's body.

"Bet that would be something," Katsuki said with a smirk.

Himiko let the transformation drop. "That was something huh."

Deku nodded and approached her. "Now, I want you to take my blood as well."

"Huh?" Himiko asked tilting her head cutely.

"Mei's Quirk wasn't easy to see if you can use it. Perhaps having a more visible Quirk could mean you could do it."

Himiko watched as a grey matter formed in Deku's hands. "What is it?"

"This is my Quirk, Nanomachines. They're in my bloodstream and they let me create a ton of what you see here. I told them not to hurt you when you swallow it."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Kimiko asked, surprised at the question she asked.

"Deku's been working with these all his life," Melissa replied. "He's used it on us quite a bit. Though swallowing it is a new one."

Himiko nodded and slurped up the nannite goop. Seconds later, Deku's form melded out the sludge, still in her school uniform.

"Freaky as it is, Deku you pull of that outfit too well!" Katsuki grumbled.

The other Deku looked at his hands and pouted. "Nope, doesn't look like I can use it.

"Maybe, a strong attachment to a particular form? Or maybe like anything new you need to learn about it first." Deku theorized. "Also the amount you swallow I feel is your limit."

Himiko nodded as she returned to normal. Katsuki though had a thought. "You've never had friends before?"

"No...I was too...freaky I guess. Your the first people that didn't run away from me," Himiko told them.

"We can be your friends Himiko, you can be yourself here," Deku said.

"Yeah look at us, we got a gear head, a Quirkless genius, a hot head and a prodigy whose got nanites in his blood, you'd fit right in!" Katsuki told her.

Himiko sniffled. "Friends...momma I got friends!" She sobbed.

Kimiko hugged her daughter close. "Oh my sweet girl." She turned to the parents and whispered "Thank you…"

The Togas left an hour later, Himiko skipping along and humming. Kimiko smiled at her daughter. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes! And now I can work towards Yuuei!" she replied cheerily, grinning.

Four months later

Deku blushed as his mother took photographs. He was wearing a dark red gown, with his graduation cap on his head and a special sash that showed he was top student in his class. His friends were being similarly tormented, and Katsuki was starting to get irritated. It was graduation day for Yavin High and as expected the green haired inventor was the Valedictorian with Melissa and Mei not that far behind him. As expected, he was expected to give a speech, that is if his face didn't melt by then.

"Oh my baby boy! He's graduating!" Inko bawled as she took more pictures.

"Mom, cut it out…" Deku mumbled.

Melissa giggled as David took her pictures with Mei. "It's a celebration Deku, we're about to apply for Yuuei in a few months. Besides, Mr. Valedictorian, did you write that speech?"

He grinned and reached under his robe into his pocket, only to panic when he found it empty. As he was about to start shaking, Katsuki held up a sheet of paper. "I knew you'd be too focused to remember it."

Just then Mei glomped his arm. "This is so exciting!" The inventor squealed. The green haired boy blushed deeper as Mei's considerable assets were a bit more visible in her gown. "We're gonna be at Yuuei! You and Bakugou are gonna be the best heroes ever! And yours truly will be the maker of the best heroes' equipment!"

Another softer body latched onto Deku's back. "I'm glad I got into initiation too, Deku-kun~" Himiko giggled. Since she had joined their group, the third blonde had opened up to them all and had started helping the Three Brainiacs (as they were called) with their work. In addition, she had started to show open affection to the boy, something Mei and Melissa had taken offense to and started trying to get Deku's attention. The green haired inventor was oblivious to the conflict between the girls but had noticed them in a more...mature fashion, because they had been more than casual how they dressed around them in the lab. One of the things he vowed to do in college was to figure out what these feelings for his long time friends were. For now though, he was content with their affections.

"Oh let's get Deku with the girls!" Inko squealed. Deku blushed more as the girls crowded around him and the parents gushed at the closeness all of them had with each other, even Himkio despite being with them for such a short amount of time. Once they had their fill, they quickly got in their cars and drove them to the school auditorium.

Soon enough the ceremony began and the principal began by congratulating the teens on their accomplishments then it was Deku's turn to speak.

"To speak for the class of 2350, I give you this year's Valedictorian, Izuku Midoriya."

The crowds cheered as he took the podium and cleared his throat. "Thank you for coming out to see us off today, before our graduation." He gazed out into the crowd and spotted his mom crying like the wreck she was in these situations. "When I turned four, like many of us here today, I went to the doctor's to find my Quirk. That day in the doctor's office put me on path to where I am today. But I couldn't do it without my friends and family."

He glanced down to see Mei and Melissa grinning while Katsuki smirked. He looked back at the audience. "Like many of you, my dream is to get into Yuuei University. And in a few months, I will be taking the entrance exam. But what got me thinking is the school's motto: Plus Ultra."

"Plus Ultra is a simple phrase. Go beyond. But why Go Beyond? If it was a simple as 'Go Beyond your goals' then it would be as simple as passing your high school exams. No, Go Beyond is more than a phrase, it's a way to live your life. Going beyond your limits. Quirks have limits, yes, but why let them define you? My friend is Quirkless, yet she uses her talent to help change the world. Going Beyond your limits is what should drive you. Not everyone has a Quirk that could be considered heroic but they all have their uses everyday. Never let your pasts or your abilities define who you are. Go Beyond your own limits and change the world, like the heroes we love!" The crowd cheered as Deku finished his speech and gave him a standing ovation.

As the ceremony wound down and diplomas awarded, one stage of their lives ended and a new one would begin in a few months time at Yuuei Academy.

**End Chapter**

**UO: Go figure graduation here comes as colleges and high schools let out in the US. Speaking of, NS here just graduated college! (Busts out the party Poppers) **

**NS: It's appropriate to be sure! That speech by Deku kinda reminds me of my own class's Valedictorian speech…but damned if I can remember what he actually said.**

**UO: So anyway congrats to the new grads and good luck on your journeys. *Sees date***

**UO: *Clears throat* Heroes earn their right be called that through their actions .Here in the US, we celebrate a three day weekend the last weekend in May. There is a reason we celebrate it, and it's because of the people who rest in graves at places like Arlington Cemetery that allow us the freedoms our country is known for. We remember the fallen and remember those that died for our freedom to thrive. Remember that freedom...isn't free. Remember that as heroes that we watch may be fictional, there are also real heroes worthy of respect, from EMS to Military and everywhere in between. Thank you for listening.**

**Preview: Izuku, Katsuki, Mei and Himiko all gear up for initiation for Yuuei. Can they succeed in getting in?**

**Next time: Initation Battle! Deku's Creativity unleashed!**

**Read and Review and go check out my other stuff.**

**OSPREY...SWOOOSH**


	3. Deku's Creativity unleashed

**OSPREY...SWOOOSH**

**UO: Alright, let's see the numbers...54 Reviews 408 Favorites and 572 follows. Not bad for two chapters. *Sees recurring theme…*tick mark** Alright knuckleheads listen up. We made UA a college not a high school for a few reasons. One, in canon you're expecting High School aged kids to immediately go into a job profession where you're risking your lives. That might be okay for the military, but not from a career perspective. Second, by having them be 18, they won't get as much flak for being together. Three, until the Camp arc, they are commuting to school. Most people commute to college, heck NSG did and the school I went to was a commuter school. When they go to the dorms, it feels more natural. NSG, anything else or should we get to the part where our lovable gravity user comes in.**

**NS: Nothing comes to mind.**

**UO: Right, *Hears explosion* WHO WAS IT THIS TIME!? *Waterfall tears***

**Nora: HI!**

**Katsuki: You call that an explosion?**

**UO: Why me….. *Hears a Fairy Tail Brawl* Screw this, someone do the disclaimer *Grabs a Stuffed Wooloo* I'm going home!**

**Mei: Alright! UnitedOsprey1991 doesn't own us but the plot! We get to show off more of my babies!**

"Normal speech"

"Different Language  
_"Communication"  
__Locations  
_**Attacks**

**Chapter 3: Initiation Battle! Deku's Creativity unleashed**

10 Months after the last chapter, two days before the Entrance Exam

Yuuei University: the most prestigious Hero Academy in not only Japan but also Asia and one of the top five schools in the world, ranking with such prestige as the United States' Xavier Academy of Heroics, Spain's Real Academia de Rayo and Australia's Survivalist University. It consisted of several state of the art buildings, which housed a variety of departments from general studies, to support to even trade occupations to help those with Quirks not necessarily suited for hero work. A degree or even a recommendation from this school was a great way to put a foot in the door for many fields.

But perhaps it was the heroes department that garnered the most prestige for the school. Heroes such as Endeavor, Best Jeanist, and the most famous, All Might, counted this school as their alma mater. The competition was so fierce, only a select few could enter the hero course. With four recommended students, only 36 of the best test takers would be accepted into the Heroes department. Thirty six out of hundreds of applications would mean that the competition would be going all out on test day.

Izuku fiddled with the device in his hands, a backpack that had a large open cylinder with two open tubes that connected to it. After examining Toga's Quirk thoroughly, there were three very clear weaknesses. One, even though it was a perfect copy, her clothes didn't change when she returned to normal. This embarrassed him to no end when she insisted on trying it on Mei and Melissa, as when it wore off, her clothes disappeared as well. Second, and probably more importantly, she didn't have access to a reliable source of blood. While she could get away with taking blood from her friends, to do so in the heat of battle would be a grey area. Hence his design of the device in his hands. Lastly, she couldn't use her target's quirks at the moment.

"Let's see, the suction should be strong enough. Hopefully the blood she gets from us will suffice through the exams," Deku mumbled. So caught up in the moment was he, he didn't notice slender arms wrap around him.

"Heyyy Izuku-kun~" Toga's soft voice whispered in his ear. In the last year or so, the three girls had become good friends and had helped the pale blonde with some of her odd behaviors. Toga's mother admitted to not only her daughter but her new friends, that she felt her previous behavior was what made her scared for her daughter, and she'd hoped that eventually she'd 'turn normal.' While the explanation was an eye opener and helped the mother and daughter mend their relationship, it was the suggestion of Inko that she and Mei and Melissa would try to help her act more normal. The end result was that her creepy facade had slowly melted into a softer, but still wild smile.

"Hey, Himiko." Deku smiled. He had gotten used to her open affection in the last few months much to Mei's and Melissa's consternation. Now, he wasn't too dumb to notice they had a rivarly over him, but he couldn't understand why. "I'm finishing up your gear. Take a look."

The pale blonde let go and inspected the syringe. "So I can just suck up people's blood with this?"

"Yeah, though I still haven't figured out how to increase how much you can carry. But this should be plenty to get through exams," Deku explained.

"Good. Now come on, we got two days left of our break. Let's go do something!"

"Wait, huh?" Deku asked.

Melissa chose this time to walk in. "Himiko's right, when was the last time we had a day off that wasn't one of us getting sick?"

"Probably…graduation…" Deku mumbled, frowning as she thought back..

"Yes, and we're probably not gonna have much time after we start," she sighed, "The Hero Course is always busy with specialized training, and even with my head start all the assignments they give Support students will be keeping us busy.

Deku groaned. "I got the point already! We can go!"

"Great! I'll get Mei!"

Himiko giggled, while he groaned and Melissa ran off. Trust the blonde to absolutely stonewall him with simple logic.

A few moments later, Mei had appeared and they walked out. The laboratory was about a 10 minute walk from a nearby park so they made that their eventual destination. It was a bright early spring day, the type of day that welcomed people out of the coldness of the day. Mei was constantly distracted by all the trinkets and gadgets they found along the way. Deku and Melissa had to drag the inventor away from a toy shop, amidst her whining. Even her shouts of "For Science" were ignored, the two trying to hide their embarrassment.

As they walked through a park, they heard a little girl crying with her mom. "Hey there, what's going on?"

"My kitty, it got scared by a mean doggie, and now he's in the tree," the little girl cried.

"We're waiting for a hero, but it seems they're a little busy. Its okay sweetie."

Deku looked at the white ragdoll in the tree. "We can get him down. What's his name?"

"Shiro-kun."

Mei immediately pulled out a small lift and placed it at the base of the tree. Deku hopped on and the pinkette lifted him up. The green haired inventor smiled as he approached the branch. "Hey there Shiro, it will be alright." The cat saw the friendly face and meowed sadly. He gently took the soft kitten and held him in his arms as he came down.

"SHIRO!" The little girl cried as the cat leaped into her arms. "Thank you mister!"

"Did someone say they need a hero?" Kamui Woods asked as he walked up.

"We're good now Mr. Tree man, this boy helped me!"

Kamui looked at Deku who looked embarrassed. "Thank you for your assistance young man, we need more people willing to help others out."

"Th-th-th-thank you!" stammered the boy, scrambling about in his backpack, "Um, if- if you don't mind, could I have your autograph!?"

The Wood hero laughed and quickly signed his notebook. "You guys look about the right age to start Hero. Are you all applying?"

Melissa spoke up for them. "Yes, we're all going for Yuuei thanks to the recent changes in allowing Quirkless students to attend.

"Ah, a Support student eh? Well then I hope you can still keep up. Anyway, I gotta go, good luck kids," Kamui waved as he swung mother and daughter pair likewise waved to them before they went home. The future heroes continued their trek, watching the various picnics going on due to the bright day. They found an isolated tree and sat down. Deku leaned against the tree and immediately the girls cuddled up to him

Toga noticed the crestfallen look on her fellow blonde. "What's wrong, Meli-chan?

Melissa's face softened. "I know that Yuuei is our future, but, I can't help but feel myself handicapped, with everyone and their amazing Quirks. All because of me being Quirkless. Stupid pinky toe."

Deku squeezed the blonde's shoulders. "You think we're gonna forget you? We'd be stuck in the lab for months without you. If anything, you're the reason we can function."

The girl smiled and snuggled into his shoulder. "Thanks."

The group of four settled down and dozed off. Two hours later, Deku stirred awake with a groan. Looking up, he saw it was near noon. A gentle rumbling of his stomach reminded him it was lunch time but his current predicament kind of prevented it, with three girls all using him as a pillow. He smiled and sighed as he watched them sleep. This had started becoming a habit with Mei and Melissa and recently with Himiko. While it was comfortable, the realization he needed to discuss their future relationships with them was evident.

_Once we settle into school, we'll talk. _He thought, making up his mind. Just then Himiko stirred awake. She let out a cute yawn and glanced up sleepily. "Hey there."

"Hey there. You hungry?" At the question, her stomach rumbled, making her bury her face in his stomach as he chuckled. "Guess so."

Their laughter woke the other two up. Seeing their own position got embarrassed giggles out of them before they untangled and left the park. Deku brought out his wallet and pouted at the lack of yen. "Guess we need to find a Corellia bank."

Heading back into town, they reached a branch with an internal ATM. Mei and Himiko stood outside while Melissa and Deku entered the bank. The American went first and checked her balance. Her dad David, being one of All Might's supporters, came with a lot of endorsements and grant money, some of which went into a trust for the young girl, for her education and scientific pursuits. With her graduation and turning 18, David had signed over her accounts to her control. Counting the interest, the patents she earned with Deku and Mei, plus some of her sales online, she accrued nearly 600 Million in American dollars which, with how the exchange worked between Yen and USD, was nearly 60 Billion yen. Not a bad sum for a Quirkless girl.

Then Izuku walked up to the ATM. Like Melissa, his mom had control of all the earnings he made and turned it over when he was 18. He knew he could live off the money he earned from selling his inventions, plus the fairs he's won and the patents he still had control over. 80 billion Yen was a very nice nest egg for developing future technology. Withdrawing a few thousand yen for the meal and a little extra to get his mom something on the way home, he stepped outside to see a large man approaching an otherwise oblivious Mei and Himiko. He had a blonde buzzcut, with two very large arms that looked like a gorilla's.

"Um...can I help you?" Deku asked.

"So...you're the nano user, Izuku Midoriya right? The kid with patents for over 50 different inventions and looking to be the next great Hero," the man said.

"Yeah?" He said creeped out.

"I bet you've got a bit of coin with you. Here's the deal kid, you share some of that fortune with me, or…" He stretched his arms and grabbed Mei and Himiko. "These ladies are gonna be taking a ride."

"Whoa! Hey let go of me ugly!" Mei shouted, struggling from his grip.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Deku mumbled.

"So what? Why does a kid like you get that money when people like me gotta scrape by!" the gorilla man shouted. "I saw you leaving the park and thought what better way to get onto easy street!"

"It's called being a hero!" Deku growled, trying to keep the tremor in his voice down, "And you better let them go, or I'll make you let go!"

"Give me what I want and I will!" Gorilla countered.

Deku growled and held out his hands. A swarm of nanobots raced out of Mei's and Himko's pockets and surrounded his arms, encasing them. The goop freaked the man out and let the girls go, letting them scramble away to follow their friends. The gorilla man growled and charged after them.

"What's the plan, Deku?!" Melissa shouted.

"We need to get into cover or at least try and find a hero!" Deku replied. He saw a group of civilians and waved to them. "HEY! We got a rampaging villain!" He shouted. The crowd reacted as expected and got out of the way as the gorilla man stomped across the sidewalk.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!" The man shouted.

Deku turned around and was prepared to fight back when the crowd noticed a large shadow leap down off the rooftop and land in the road, cracking it.

"**Harassing the innocent and the daughter of one of my best friends is the lowest of the low!"** A proud confident voice yelled. Everyone in the street suddenly smiled as the towering form of the World's number 1 hero stood up. **"Never fear citizens, I AM HERE!"**

Deku's eyes sparkled and his inner fanboy let out. "ALL MIGHT!"

Gorilla man growled. "All Might, why are you intervening now?"

**"Well, villain! If you must know, I was in the neighborhood and saw you harassing these kids! **He turned to regard Melissa. "**Are you alright dear?" **

"I am thanks to Deku-kun!"

**"Hahaha! Splendid! Now then, how should I defeat you?" **he asked rhetorically.

"I'M NOT DONE YEEEEEEET!" the gorilla man bellowed rushing the Number One hero with a mad look in his eye. Deku, seeing this, summoned his Quirk and threw it out, his nanobots quickly forming a wall that stopped the gorilla man's momentum cold.

"**Thank you, m'boy!" **All Might bellowed. **"What are those?"**

"These are my Quirk, Nanomachines. I can control them remotely and form them up into any structure or object I want."

"**Oho! Quite the versatile power, isn't it?"** said the mountain of muscle thoughtfully, **"Though it doesn't appear to be all that effective at restraint in that form."**

The villain roared, swinging his arms and blowing away the swarm of nanomachines with a gust of wind. "DON'T YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME!"

"**I wasn't ignoring you, merely warming up a little. Here I go!" **All Might reared back both his arms and charged forward. **"MICHIGAN SMASH!"** He thrust his fists forward, smashing into the rampaging villain's chest. The gorilla wheezed, eyes bulging as he bent in half around the hero's fists, the very air rippling from the impact. The resulting recoil from the hit lifted him off his feet and launched him straight into several garbage cans, knocked out.

"**Haha! That was easy!" **He turned to Deku and his friends. **"Thank you, my boy! Is there anything you'd like?"**

"Um…" He grabbed a notebook he always took with him. "C-can I get your autograph? I'm a huge fan!"

"**Hahaha, of course!" **The hero laughed and signed it, making Deku go into his fantasy land. He turned to Melissa who was smiling brightly. **"It's nice to see you again Melissa. We should catch up with your father some time!In the meantime, take care! And good luck at UA!" **And with that the World's number 1 hero leapt away, soaring over the skyline with a single bound.

"Bye, Uncle Might!" Melissa called, waving. She looked at her long- time friend and giggled. "I think he broke Deku."

The other girls laughing snapped the young inventor out of his delirium. "BEST. DAY! EVER!"

Their laughter continued as they walked away, the police easily wrapping up the gorilla man to be sent to prison.

Two Days Later (Episode 3 into 4. Yes, we're now in canon proper)

Deku Katsuki and Toga stood in awe at, gazing up at the testing hall for UA's Exam. The grounds were crowded with students of all ages looking to make it into the prestigious school.

"There it is, the next step in our quest to be the best heroes ever!" Deku pointed out.

"You're damn right, all these extras are nothing between the two of us! I hope your gadgets can hold up!" Katsuki sneered good naturedly.

Deku huffed. The last few weeks had been spent calibrating and refining the equipment the three of them would use. While UA would provide them with their uniforms and starting equipment, it would only happen if they passed the course.

"Don't worry Deku, we're gonna pass! We can't let Mei-chan and Meli-chan start without us!" Himiko proclaimed. For the support course, all they needed to do was pass the Written test, as they applied to be hero Supporters rather than fighters.

"Goggles ain't gonna get ahead of us!" Katsuki growled.

Deku laughed and turned around, only for his feet to trip over themselves. He would have face-planted directly into the ground if, for some reason, he hadn't just stopped falling altogether.

"Are you alright?" a sweet sounding voice asked. Deku turned and saw a cute brunette in a black jacket, leggings and pink scarf looking at him in concern. "Sorry, I used my Quirk on you without permission," she said, setting him down and pressing her fingers together, "It's kind of bad luck to fall on the first day, right?"

The green haired inventor looked up to his savior and he had to admit, even with Mei and Melissa's looks, this girl was a looker, with the adorable blush she was sprouting. Katsuki couldn't help himself and started to laugh. "Of course you'd trip, gear head, especially over a girl!" The blond said derisively.

The brunette rubbed her head, ignoring the shout. "My name's Uraraka Ochako, what's yours?"

"Oh, I'm Midoriya Izuku, Mr. Chuckles is Bakugou Katsuki and she's Toga Himiko," he got out quickly before his friend tackled him, which quickly devolved into childish fighting that kicked up a ton of dust.

Ignoring the boys, Himiko stared at the brunette, making her a little uncomfortable. Then the blood user beamed and held out her hand. "Nice to meetcha! Hope we can be friends, Ochako-chan!"

"O-oh! Yeah, same!" said Ochako, taken aback and flustered, but not upset at the sudden proposition.

Katsuki stood up giving his friend a noogie as the scientist was trapped in his hold. "Hopefully it will be after we're classmates, Gravity girl."

"Gravity Girl?" The brunette tilted her head cutely.

"Don't mind him, he gives everyone nicknames, sighed Izuku, standing up. "Anyway, thank you for your help and good luck to you as well!" As they walked into the testing area for their exams. The two part exam was a written exam and a practical exam. The written exam was a breeze for the trio that all three finished with an hour to spare. After the written exam, the nominees were herded into a large auditorium. It was packed with over 4000 applicants with a large stage in front of them.

"**Whaaaaaat's GOOD, Yuuei hopefuls!"** A loud and familiar voice boomed out across the hall. A man strutted out onto the stage, his blond hair slicked up into a massive crest, wearing a leather outfit and a speaker around his neck. He grinned widely at them all over his yellow sunglasses as he said, **"Present Mic is in the House! EVERYBODY SAY HEY!"**

However, given that it was morning, plus they'd just had to sit through a difficult test, the energy levels were less than enthusiastic making the loud hero snort. **"Ahh, such a refined silence. Alright then, now that you've finished the written exam, let me show you what's gonna go down!"**

Behind him a screen descended, showing the outlines of three robotic figures. **"The practical exam is all about destroying these robots behind me. You're all gonna be put in a simulated combat scenario,"** explained Present Mic, waving at the projection. **"Your job: take out all the baddies. Each type gives up to three points based on their difficulty. Disable them however ya can to earn as many points as ya can within the time limit! OKAY?!"**

"Please excuse me!" A deep voice called out. Deku happened to be sitting two seats to the guy's left and noted the serious expression on his face. "There seems to be a glaring omission from the presentation. You mentioned three robots, but the packets we were given show four. Should the top Hero course in the country really be making such a glaring oversight?!"

Those who did bring their packets quickly turned to the page he was talking about and then the shouting began.

"**Calm down folks, I was gonna get to that. Even so, thank you, Examinee 7111, for lettin' me segue right inta that!" **Another robotic outline appeared on the screen, completing the set. **"You see these guys right here? They're not worth **_**any**_** points. Sure, you CAN destroy one, but it won't get you any Villain points; if you see it, feel free to avoid it! If you happen to destroy one...well, it's not really worth your time, but it sure would be worth talkin' about!"**

This caused the rest of the crowd to mumble nervously. Deku looked at Katsuki who grinned. "Don't sweat it, you think we won't get points? The zero pointer will just be the cherry on top."

Deku nodded and they all trickled out with the crowd. As they walked out of the auditorium, they were given sheets of paper with different letters on it from A to E, presumably the testing sites of the entrance exam

"Tch, they're separating us!" Katsuki growled, showing that he had been assigned to Site B.

"Makes sense. They want to judge us on our own merits, rather than working together with friends, I guess," Deku theorized, holding a piece of paper showing he was assigned to Site C.

"Oh man, I wanted to work with one of you," Himiko pouted, revealing that she was in Site E.

"Oh Izuku, Toga-san, Bakugou-san there you are," Ochako shouted walking over. "I'm in Site C, what about you all." She said holding up a slip showing her assigned site. "Oh it looks like I'm with you Izuku."

Katsuki smirked. "Don't worry about us. Deku, don't you dare choke!" He told him as he and Himiko departed to their respective sites with a wave

"Deku? I thought your name was Izuku?"

"Yeah, well, Deku's a name he came up with, cause of how my name can be read," Deku said rubbing his head.

"It sounds like Dekiru, meaning you can do it!" Ochako beamed, her blush brighter.

"You know, you and Mei would get along," Deku said blushing. "She said the same thing."

Before they could continue, the boy from before interrupted. "YOU!" He marched up to Deku. "Do you understand what you're doing? You're distracting her in order to keep her from performing well for her exam!"

"Hey!" Ochako puffed up. "He was wishing me luck and we were chatting about something else! Butt out, will you?!"

"Ah, I see. Well then, let me extend my apologies for jumping to conclusions!" said the boy, snapping to attention and bowing sharply, "But we should be getting ready for the exam, it could start any minute!"

Ochako stomped her foot as he power-walked away. "Ugh, what a buzzkill!" She turned back to Deku. "I guess he's right though, good luck!"

Izukiu grinned nervously and turned to the door, before closing his eyes. Focusing inwards, he felt for his nanomachines. He could feel them, tingling as they swarmed through his veins. Since he'd refrained from spending them over the last few days, his blood was feeling particularly rich with them. His beating heart spread them throughout his body, ready to rise to the surface and harden his skin.

"**ALRIGHT, START!"**

Everyone looked up to see Present Mic perched on top of a pillar, waving his arms and shouting, his Quirk rendering a megaphone moot. **"This is real life, folks! We don't get countdowns against a Villain! GO GO GO!"**

Deku surged forward, the servos of his exoskeleton whirring as he leapt into action. Before anyone could react, he sprang up, sailing over the crowd and bounding down the street. The rest of the crowd stood there speechless. Then they realized that if Deku was already out, he was gonna steal all the points. There was a mad dash after this realization as they panicked

The green haired inventor paid no mind as the first series of robots wheeled out onto the streets. He grinned and spun around, forming his Nanobots into a large, whip-like tendril that extended from his wrist. With a swing, it lashed out, forming a razor sharp edge that sheared through the one pointers as if it were butter, not even stopping as he leaped up and kicked another one's head off with his exoskeleton's enhanced strength and armoring.

"That's five for me, hm…I think I need to improve my jump height, that was a little close," Deku mumbled to himself. He heard a loud clanking sound behind him. He turned to see two of the two-pointers. He geled some nanobots in his right hand and formed them a slingshot to fire at the rest at the robots. The projectiles (themselves more nanobots) splattered against their chest-plates, before eating through the metal and slipping inside. The two pointers quickly fell apart as their connections were eaten through.

"That's nine...hm... took more than I thought," Deku mumbled. His nanobots reacted to his thoughts by flowing out of him, slithering over to the metal and dragging it towards him. "Interesting armor. I'll have to ask about it later. I need to score more points." Standing up, he ran off, looking for more 'villains.'

In an observation room far away, several of the UA teachers were observing their future charges with a critical eye.

"The ability to analyze a situation," a metallic voice grunted, watching Deku destroy another two pointer with a precise shot.

"The power to overcome any obstacle, seen and unseen " a smoky female voice purred as she watched Katsuki have fun wrecking the robots.

"Speed to rush into danger," a tired voice said as Tenya rushed around.

"Adaptability in spite of their disadvantage," an even voice praised as a three pointer froze in front of several test takers before falling over, showing Toga grinning as she waved to one of the test takers, who hesitantly waved back before she leaped away.

"I've been watching her," a large grey haired man said. "From what I understand, she's been asking about using her test takers blood. If she passes, I want her."

"Right then," the voice replied. "Still doesn't hurt to ask about her abilities

"But now comes the most important part of any hero's life," All Might said grinning reaching under the desk and flipping a cover revealing a black button. "Who will rise when their life and others are on the line." He finished pushing the button.

Meanwhile in Izuku's testing center, the green haired genius was taking a break, sitting on top of several three pointers examining the armor. "Hm...I think I'm on...50 or 55. A couple more of these and I should be good. Wonder how their armor works." He said casually flipped a piece of armor in his hand. He felt the ground shake and looked around. "Hm?" Another louder boom forced him to look up. Out from behind the building rolled a much larger robot, easily over 40 meters tall. It placed a massive hand on a nearby building, making the concrete crack and shudder, glass cracking, and tilted its head down to gaze at them with six red eyes. Many of the examinees around him followed his gaze and began to panic.

"Well this is gonna be interesting," Izuku mumbled, his nanobots swarming around his arms and legs. "Let's see what you got!"

In the control room everyone watched in awe as Izuku without hesitation lept towards the robot. All Might watched with glee. "That's the mark of a hero there, no hesitation!"

"What's his name?" A tired voice asked.

"Midoriya Izuku," the even voice replied, "He aced the written exam and he's already well within the score threshold for the Hero course. But let us see what this young man can do with the lives of his fellow test takers on the line."

Everyone immediately began running away from the mech, pelting down the streets to get to safety. Of course, faced with such a massive, seemingly insurmountable obstacle, this was by no means an incorrect course of action. Even the young man who had called out the school's 'mistake' early was sprinting like a champ down the main road, passing by Izuku.

The boy himself frowned up at the behemoth bot, meeting its gaze seemingly without fear. "It's built more solidly than the others," he muttered to himself, "Clearly meant to take more punishment. It is an obstacle, I guess…but that doesn't mean that it's unbeatable. Present Mic said so earlier…so it must have weak spots somewhere." Then he scowled. "Damnit, if I'd known we were allowed to bring Quirk-enhancing gear I would've brought my scanning visor! Though would that have counted?" Glancing down at the ruined metal around him, he grinned. "But I guess it doesn't matter; I got all I need right here." He mentally commanded his nanobots to swarm over the ruined metal and to deconstruct.

"What do we have here?" the sensual figure asked, "Is he using the metal to…create some sort of armor? On the spot?"

One of the teachers turned to the smaller figure with a raised eyebrow. "Who is this kid?"

"Midoriya Izuku, Valedictorian of Yavin High. Winner of several science expos and holder or co-holder of many of the new gadgets we've taken into the field. The combat visor that is based off of the Hero Ragdoll's Quirk Search is one such invention."

"His Quirk is called...Nanomachines? …If he can control them in great quantities, there's almost an endless potential," the metallic voice commented.

Izuku scanned the giant robot, using his speed to dodge an attempted stomp. "Come on, these things are designed for a test, where are the weaknesses?" He grumbled as the green metal plates reshaped themselves around him. By the time they settled, the remains of the robots he'd destroyed had become completely transformed into a suit of segmented armor, the motors and servos repurposed to link up with the exoskeleton he'd brought. "Weaknesses…no, wait, this robot's too big. I can't shut it down. So instead…!"

Before he could think, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone under a pile of rocks. To his horror, it was the girl he met earlier, Uraraka trying to get out from underneath the rubble. "Oh crap!" He yelled rushing to her side. "Uraraka-san, are you alright?"

The gravity girl looked up at him, her face pale and clammy. "I…I'm fine. But I can't feel my ankle!"

Izuku quickly moved the rubble off her ankles. "Hang on, I'm gonna get you out of here!" A loud shaking caught their attention. They looked up and saw it was the Zero pointer closing in.

"Double crap!" Izuku yelped, picking up his clearing speed. As he worked, the nanomachines swirled around the fingers of his new gauntlets, flattening out and fusing them into a more shovel-like shape before attacking the remaining rubble. Once she was uncovered, the armor shifted around his legs, deploying a pair of wheels.

"Hold on!" he shouted, scooping her up in a bridal carry, making her instinctively wrap her arms around his neck. As she did so, he quickly skated their way through the rubble, towards the exit gate. Once they had passed the gate with the other test takers, he tripped on a loose rock and they started to fall. Izuku turned around to shield Uraraka from the ground. They slid on the ground, the nanos cushioning the slide as he slowed down.

The eccentric scientist winced as he felt his nanobots already going to work, healing up the scrapes on his back and legs that had come from his landing. "Owowowowowowow…" He looked up and blushed. Ochako, whose eyes were still closed, was pushed up against his face. "Uraraka, are you alright?"

The brunette slowly opened her eyes. "Y-yeah.." she stuttered. Then she squeaked as she realized their positions. "Um…s-sorry!"

"**TIMES UP, HAPPY PEOPLE!" **Present Mic shouted. **"All test takers, make your way out and head on home! If ya can't do that, then sit tight; our nurse should be along soon!"**

As Present Mic said this, an old wizened woman in a pink floating chair hovered by. "There we are dearies, go ahead and eat up no sense leaving all tuckered out now."

Izuku's smile widened. "It's the Youthful Hero: Recovery Girl!"

The old woman stopped by the pair. "My, aren't you a cute couple? Here, have some gummies. Are either of you hurt?"

Taking a couple of the sweets, Izuku nudged his head towards Uraraka as he helped her stand. "Yeah, I think her ankle is twisted."

"Oh dear, is that so. Come here, dearie," Recovery girl said gently. Uraraka leaned down to allow the nurse better leverage to help her. The wizened healer reached up and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. A few moments later, she released and handed the gravity girl some more gummy bears. "Your ankle should be good as new. I used your own energy to heal it, so eat up. I swear, this test gets more dangerous every year," she mumbled, strolling off.

Once Recovery Girl left, the two students walked off to meet their friends. At their meet up spot, Ochako noticed a very pretty blonde in a red blouse and plaid skirt.

"Deku-kun!" The blonde cheered. "Over here!"

"Hey Melissa!" Izuku waved and walked over.

"How did you do?" The American asked giving him a hug. Noticing a new person she released the hug and held out her hand."Hello there, I'm Melissa Shield."

"Oh, um…" The brunette was caught off guard by the greeting. "I'm Uraraka Ochako, nice to meet you. I was in Izuku's group."

"Really? What was the testing? Like, did Izuku get to make anything?" Melissa asked the newbie.

"Relax, Shield," Katsuki called out as he and Toga appeared, "He probably just made sure that he got enough points to come in second to yours truly!"

"You mean you to me, right?" Izuku taunted back.

Toga bounded up to Ochako. "Oh nice to see you again, Chako-chan!"

"Ch-Chako?" Ochako blinked.

"Oh hey Gravity Girl, you and Deku here do alright?"

"Yeah, she did great!" Izuki claimed, patting her on the shoulder.

"But he helped save me from that giant robot," Ochako pointed out.

Katsuki tched. "Of course he would, he's a goddamn knight. Anyway Gravity girl, we can walk you home if you got a place around here.

Ochako looked down. "Um...I just came for the test and my ticket isn't until tomorrow. I found a small motel downtown and I got an overnight bag."

"No way," Melissa refused, smiling, "We have a spare bed in our lab. You can stay with us!"

"Melissa you're speaking English again," Izuku pointed out. "What she's saying, Uraraka-san, is that our lab is nearby and you can spend the night there. I'm sure you wouldn't mind some home cooked meals"

Ochako stared at the 4 people she met today willingly opening their doors to her. "Thank you," she said bowing.

The group of 5 made their way to Izuku's lab. An hour later, they arrived and Ochako was amazed at the sheer size of it. Seeing the sign read, _"Midoriya Technical Lab, _her jaw dropped. "Wait, you're that Midoriya Izuku? The one with all the inventions?!"

"Yeah, we made a few gadgets," Izuku said, rubbing his head.

Katsuki snorted. "A few gadgets… These three knuckleheads could support the entire hero population in Japan!"

"Three?" Ochako asked.

"Hey you guys!" Mei's voice called out. "How are my fellow heroes in training?" She saw Ochako and grinned. "Oh! A new girl! Hatsume Mei!"

"Mei, this is Uraraka Ochako," Izuku introduced. "I hope you don't mind if she bunks here tonight,"

"Of course! This lab's been so quiet!" Mei grinned as she started to rapidly talk to an overwhelmed Ochako while Izuku and Toga looked at their equipment for damage.

Several hours later, with the gravity girl's bag opened and placed on the side, Ochako was on a pull out bed in Melissa's room, in a tank top and sweats. "So you actually built everything here?"

"Yeah, Mei's dad bought the lab and we turned into our own personal playground," Melissa explained sitting on her bed in a short green nightie. She watched with curiosity as Ochako put on a pair of gloves. "Why the mittens?"

"Oh?" She said looking down at them. "My quirk activates if I touch someone with all five fingers. That includes myself."

"That is so cute!" gushed the blonde, "You're like a little teddy bear! Maybe we have something that you can use."

Ochako looked down at her gloved hands. "Its only a patchwork solution. We didn't have a lot of money. You might think this is silly, but...I want to be a hero for the money. My parents worked so hard in their construction business because they didn't have a lot of money while I grew up. Every time I asked to help then, they told me not to. But I could see them working hard. So all I want is to give them a great retirement."

Melissa cooed as she reached down to hug the gravity girl. "That's not selfish at all. Your parents provided a lot for you. They wanted you to be a kid and have this life."

"I know, but seeing all of this, and knowing what you've done, I can't help feeling jealous."

"You think this was overnight? All of this was trial and error, especially error," Melissa revealed. "Deku and Mei are always inventing and I'm always right there with them. Despite being Quirkless."

"Your...Quirkless?" Ochako asked.

"Yep, and I'm gonna be in the support course with Mei!. Life's just a bit more difficult, but with my friends, it's no big deal."

Ochako smiled and then realized how close Melissa was considering the assets pushed against her back."Um... Melissa-san?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry," Melissa apologized, realizing it wasn't Toga or Mei she was hugging but only loosened her hold. "We've known each other for so long, we've gotten used to being close like this."

"Are you and Deku?"

"Not yet," Melissa responded. "But we're gonna talk soon. Why not use this opportunity to learn about him?"

"But we just met?"

"Well, you're gonna be going to the same school right? More chances to get to know him. And, if you're interested I can talk to Deku and your parents about getting a job here."

"You...would do that for someone you just met?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah. I just hope you don't mind open affection from all of us," Melissa teased, rubbing her cheek against the girl's. "Let's start with getting you bunked here."

Ochako sniffled and turned around to hug the blonde. This morning she was far from home looking to make it into UA to help her parents. Now because she made a friend with one of Japan's greatest geniuses, she was gonna make friends, have a steady non hero job and a place to live that was miles ahead ahead of what she could afford. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Melissa smiled and rubbed the gravity girl's hair as she cried it out. When Izuku stopped by to say good night, he saw the two still in their embrace. "Hey there, what's going on?"

"Just learning about our new friend here. She's...well her parents worked hard and she wants to help them out. Is there anyway we can get her a job here?"

The green haired scientist hummed. "Her Quirk can easily help us with moving the equipment, developing our ideas and even help test them. Her parents would be hesitant to know her daughter is already working

"Maybe when they find out who she's working for they won't feel as bad.," Melissa assured him.

Izuku nodded and walked over to kiss her forehead. "Good night."

"Night," the boy quietly murmured back, leaving the two girls in a comfortable silence

One Week Later

Confidently figuring they all made it into UA, they continued to work on improving their gadgets. The conversation with Ochako's parents went about as well as expected as they questioned why she got a job when she should have been focusing on hero studies. Izuku kindly stepped in and told them she would be working for her room and board. This made the parents happy that she found friends already and told her to be careful before saying their farewells.

Now came the most anticipated day of their lives, whether or not they got their acceptance letter. Ochako noticed that despite the confidence from the previous day, Izuku looked extremely nervous. "Deku, you shouldn't be nervous, you're gonna get in!"

"I know, but I could have gotten more points if I decided to be dumb and not rescue you," Izuku said smiling.

"Please," Katsuki snorted. "You kidding me?Your little knight saving Princess is bound to get ya a few points! I'm more worried Toga might not get in due to her Quirk."

The pale blonde, who was in a simple t-shirt shrugged and gym shorts. "I can't help it, I did ask permission though, don't know how it will take."

Before they could continue, Inko burst through the door of the lab as if it was Christmas morning. "Izuku honey! Your letter arrived! So did Himiko's and Katsuki's!" She paused when she noticed a new girl in the lab. "Oh hello there, I'm Midoriya Izuku why didn't you tell me you had a new friend!"

Ochako stared at the bashful boy, looking between the two of them curiously. "Is she your sister?"

"No, but you're not the first to say that. That's my mom. Mom, this is Uraraka Ochako, she's gonna be our classmate."

"Oh well then I hope to see you around. Now come on kids, open them up!"

Taking their respective letters, Himiko opened hers with enthusiasm. Falling out of the envelope was a small black projector. Turning it on, everyone saw that it was a tall grey haired man in a red suit.

"_Hello there Toga Himiko. In case you don't know me, I'm the Blood Hero Vlad King. I was instructed to tell you that you passed your exams with 45 villain and 20 hero points good enough for 6th overall"_

Mei and Izuku hugged the blood quirk user who squealed in delight.

"_Now I must tell you this. We had some concerns about using your Quirk to copy the forms of other test-takers. We were assured that you had asked for permission to use their forms. As it is, because we have similar Quirks, I requested you be a part of my class. Starting next month your gonna be a part of Class 1-B. Stay out of trouble and see you then._

As the projection faded, Izuku went into her hero analysis mode. "Wow Vlad King! His Blood Control Quirk is crazy good."

"Save the hero analysis for later Deku, my turn!" Katsuki ripped his letter open to reveal the projector. Out of the screen was a tired looking hero. "Hey Deku, isn't he that Eraser guy from Elementary School!"

"You're right, guess he's a teacher now."

"_Bakugou Katsuki, my name is Aizawa Shouta. I'm here to tell you that you got into UA. Not a bad score, 77 Villain points, though you didn't score any hero points. Still it was good enough for second place."_

"Not my fault I couldn't find any civilians to save," Katsuki grumbled.

"_As it is, your other test results were good enough. Be seeing you in a month."_

Izuku patted the explosion man's shoulder. Ochako, who had gotten the letter from her parents the day before opened hers next. When she saw who it was, she squealed. "OH MY GOSH IT'S THIRTEEN! SHE'S MY FAVORITE!"

"_Hello, Uraraka Ochako. If you're getting this, then let me be the first to congratulate you on making it to UA! 28 Villain Points and 45 Rescue points! We watched you try to get your fellow examinees out of there before that rubble collapsed on you! Good job, and I hope to teach you soon!"_

Ochako fell onto Himiko, who merely caught her as steam came out of the brunette's ears.. "Thirteen praised my test and I'm going to be a Hero!"

Izuku smiled at the interaction. It was a little awkward working Ochako into their group dynamic. But thanks to Izuku, she had slowly worked her way in. He looked at his letter and opened it. Turning on the projector, his inner fanboy woke up as his idol, All Might, in a yellow three piece suit stood in his usual proud stance.

"_GREETINGS, MIDORIYA IZUKU! I AM HERE, AS A PROJECTION! IT'S VERY NICE TO FORMALLY MEET YOU! NOW, YOU MAY BE WONDER WHY I'M HERE! WELL THEN, LET ME TELL YOU. I, ALL MIGHT, WILL BE A TEACHER AT YUUEI UNIVERSITY THIS YEAR!"_

Off screen someone motioned to him to hurry up, making him look away. _"Hurry up? How many do I still have to do? Ugh...fine. _Turning back to face Midoriya, he cleared his throat. _"YES! WELL…ANYWAY YOUR SCORES! YOU PERSONALLY SCORED 60 VILLAIN POINTS WHICH WOULD HAVE BEEN GOOD ENOUGH FOR ENTRY INTO THE HERO COURSE AS IS! BUT, WE SAW YOU SAVE A YOUNG LASS FROM THE ZERO-POINTER!_

Izuku rubbed his head as he glanced at Ochako who only smiled at him behind her hands.

"_SO AS A RESULT, YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN AN ADDITIONAL 60 RESCUE POINTS! WHY SIXTY? BECAUSE YOU EXEMPLIFY WHAT OUR SCHOOL IS LOOKING FOR IN HEROES IN LEAPING INTO SAVE SOMEONE IN MORTAL DANGER! THIS MEANS YOU EARNED A GRAND TOTAL OF 120! MIDORIYA, M'BOY, WELCOME TO YUUEI UNIVERSITY! I LOOK FORWARD TO GREAT THINGS FROM YOU AND ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS!" _

The projection ended and Inko hugged her baby boy. "Great job honey! You're gonna do great!

Izuku returned the embrace. _This is it…making tech with my friends has been great. Now, I can learn to use it to help people, as a hero!_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**UO: WOOF, Chapter done folks, what a trip.**

**NS: Yeah. Hopefully we can start getting to the more fun stuff we had planned next.**

**Preview: The group of scientists finally start UA and face their test with All Might.**

**Next Time: Simulating Science**

**Author's note: If you're reading this after July 2020, we edited the chapter and retconned Melissa's entry in UA. Thanks to a certain reviewer, we had to edit several things and then used the opportunity to work her in. You know who you are. If you get upset I changed it to satisfy your demands, then screw off.**


	4. First Day of School

**OSPREY...SWOOSH**

**UO: *Sees the numbers* Um….Wow...okay...I think people like it. If you guys leave some reviews that would be good too. 805 follows, 601 Favs, including a few of my favorite authors. *checks reviews* Common review question. Okay, thanks to some discussion with my fellow writer *read beaned me over the head with a wrench* Melissa will eventually come to UA, but it won't be for a little bit.**

**NS: What we have here is a VITAL breakdown in communication. I assumed that she would, of course, come to Yuuei. This bonehead assumed otherwise and did not tell me. *Glares in annoyance* Honestly…**

**UO: I wouldn't be talking. *Sees side project* Hm…it would be a shame if your character didn't get the girls you wanted.**

**NS: That's an empty threat and you know it.**

**UO: You're right, it is, but I also know some of the plans I did communicate to you went over your head. *Spins revolver* If you wanna fight, let's go! SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Ochako: Um, UnitedOsprey1991 and NorthSouthGorem don't own Boku No hero Academia, it belongs to Kouhei Horikoshi.**

**UO: And before I start blasting, I and NSG both have Discords. I run OspreyNews, he runs NorthSouth Smut Gathering. Hit us up for Invites either here or on Discord. *Charges up and fires***

**?: HOLY SHIT! What the hell, guys! I was in the middle of studying! X_X**

"Normal speech"  
Text  
**"Different Language"  
**_"Communication"  
__**Locations  
**_**Attacks**

Chapter 4: First Day of School

One month after the Entrance Exams

"Do you have your lunch?" Inko asked her son.

"Yes, mom."

"Your uniform?"

"Yes," Deku groaned.

"Your tech?"

Deku had enough and took his mom's hands. "Mom, I'll be fine. Kacchan and Ochako will be in my class. Mei and Toga won't be far away either."

Inko sniffled. "My baby's first day at college! I don't want you to go!"

Deku rubbed his head. "Mom, you're embarrassing me!"

"YO! Obasan! We're gonna be late!" Katsuki yelled.

"Bye, Mom, see you after class!" said Deku, pulling his shoes on and racing out to meet Katsuki and Himiko. Mei and Melissa had gone on ahead and Ochako had said that they would meet in class. After a several-minute walk, they finally reached the school they aspired to. The main campus was a pair of 10 story glass buildings that held many of the classrooms that taught aspiring heroes through their various studies. As the three friends walked through the halls, they stopped in front of the door marked 1-B. "Here's my stop! See ya at lunch, Deku-kun!" Toga cheerily called out before opening the door, practically skipping inside.

"She's really into you, Deku," Katsuki pointed out the obvious.

"Don't I know it," he mumbled. "There seems to be a civil war between the girls."

"Nah, they just don't know how to share. Moment they learn that, you're gonna be swamped, and these guys will be jealous."

"Share? Me? Please, you've been watching too much hentai," he waved off as they approached the door. The two took a moment, eyeing the checkpoint that would mark the start of their next chapter. Once they passed it, there would be no turning back. The moss-haired student exhaled, "Ready to take on the world?"

"You bet!" The explosive Quirk user responded as they pounded their knuckles. Katsuki slammed the door open, proclaiming, "ALRIGHT, EXTRAS! Make way for the next heroic duo!"

The class which had been talking with each other, stopped in their tracks at the declaration, staring at them. Deku sighed and patted his friend's shoulder, "Never change, Kacchan."

"Deku!" Ochako cheered. "Heyyyy~! Finally, I've been telling them about you!"

Before Deku could speak, he was quickly blocked by a large, square-shouldered figure. Looking up, he realized it was the student that had called him out for speaking to Ochako on the day of the test. "My sincerest apologies for my behavior! My name is Iida Tenya! I should have known there was more to the test."

The green-haired inventor rubbed his hair. "It's fine. I'm Midoriya Izuku, and this is Bakugou Katsuki."

"Midoriya?" a soft female voice asked. Deku turned to see a beautiful black-haired girl, whose hair was pulled back into a spiky ponytail. Her mature figure strained the school uniform, which only added to her natural beauty. "I didn't realize that the great scientist Midoriya Izuku was going to be part of our class. Pardon my manners, I'm Yaoyorozu Momo."

"As in the Yaoyazoru Group, the leading manufacturing group for hero equipment all around the world and one of Japan's richest companies with their hands in many sectors?"

"Yes. My parents have been following your company Deku Enterprises for a very long time and I must say, your company has been brilliant."

Deku blushed, "Oh it's not that bad, and it's not just me. Ochako-chan and Kacchan have been a big help."

Momo regarded the two with a fond smile. "I see. I hope we can get along and trade notes."

Ochako frowned at the rich girl's words. _I want to be jealous of her. She has all the money that I've been dreaming of. And a better figure! But, she's soooo sweet, I can't even think about anything bad about her! _The brunette instead smiled and shook Momo's hand. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"If you're here to socialize," a tired voice called out. "Then pack up and leave!" Everyone looked to see a figure in a large sleeping bag stand up. "Took you eight seconds to calm down. That's not rational at all!"

_Who the heck is this guy?_

"I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year, Aizawa Shouta," mumbled the man, unzipping his sleeping bag and standing up. He wore a simple, albeit rumpled black shirt and pants, with a set of wrappings draped loosely around his neck. His dark hair fell about his head in a scruffy tangle, his eyes were bloodshot and he was distinctly unshaven. Reaching into his sleeping bag, he pulled out a dark blue outfit and told them, "Get your gym uniforms and follow me outside!"

Ochako raised her hand. "What about orientation, sir?"

"We don't need anything like that," the man grunted, "Let's go!"

The class looked at each other in confusion, before doing as he said. Five minutes later, the whole class was outside in blue jumpsuits. The tired man turned to them, "Consider this a way to show what you can do. We're a freestyle-learning school, so the curriculum and whoever is teaching will change based on needs. Whatever your old schools recorded on your fitness tests such as the 50-meter dash, ball throw, and even weight lifting is pointless. Because for some bizarre reason, they haven't caught up with the times and forced you to not use your Quirks." He stared at Katsuki and Izuku. "Bakugou, Midoriya." He threw two balls at them. "What was your best score throw without your quirks?"

"About 100 meters," Katsuki grumbled.

"About 60 and that was because I couldn't use any of my tech," Izuku explained getting a laugh out of Katsuki.

The man nodded, "Well here, you have no restrictions on either. Just don't leave the circle."

Katsuki nodded and built up his sweat in his hands. Once he felt enough was built up, he reared back and shouted. The ball launched with an incredible explosion into the air before landing on the other side of the grounds.

The tired man looked at a watch and held it up, showing that Bakugou had got over 850 meters. "Not bad." He turned to Izuku, "You're allowed to use your devices. You got any with you?"

The scientist had the decency to blush. "Just an exoskeleton that's based on a few different heroes. Something you might like, Eraserhead."

The hero merely blinked, "Is knowing my hero name supposed to mean anything?"

"Your lack of sleep from the fact you're a nocturnal hero. In addition, right before you started I was looking at you and for a moment my nanobots fell asleep.'

The man cracked a shadow of a smile. "While admirable that you are a fan, don't think it will earn you brownie points. Here, you will call me Aizawa-sensei. Now quit stalling and let's get this show on the road."

Izuku nodded, while his nanobots helped set up his exoskeleton. It quickly unfolded from the neck on the outside of his uniform, attaching to his spine and folding down his arms until it covered his hands. "Alright, here we go!" He reared back, the exoskeleton charging up the momentum. "Plus ULTRA!" he shouted with vigor, hurling the ball into the sky. Once he calmed down, he rubbed his head. "Sorry, I put a little too much into it.'

Aizawa only shrugged, holding up his phone. "I told you to put everything into it. If you didn't put too much, then you'd be holding back. This is to test your maximum output." The numbers finally stopped at…4 Kilometers, surprising everyone. "Good job." He turned to the rest of the class, who looked excited. "That's basically what this test is going to be about. Using your Quirks, I want to see you put your best effort into these. If you don't, there are plenty of people in General Studies that would love to replace you."

With that, the test began with the 50-Meter Dash. As there were twenty people, there would be ten pairings. Deku watched as Katsuki lined up with a green-haired girl, who had a frog-like appearance. At the whistle, Katsuki propelled himself forward, using two quick bursts from his hands and sailed across the finish line, with the frog girl not far behind.

"_4.13 seconds! 5.88 seconds!"_ the camera bot positioned at the end called out as they sped past.

The frog girl ribbited, straightening up to go join the rest. The next pairing was Momo, who pressed her hands against her legs and extruded a pair of roller skates directly from her flesh. Her partner was an invisible girl named Tooru.

_Momo's Quirk must be some sort of creation quirk that uses something in her body. If she knew what she's doing she can create anything! But what are the drawbacks I wonder?_

"_4.52 seconds! 7.52 seconds!"_

Watching the invisible girl slow down. Izuku walked up to her. "Hi there, I'm Midoriya Izuku! I actually have a question about your Quirk?"

"Oh?" the faceless student turned around to ask him back."What about? Sorry, I'm Hagakure Tooru."

"Is your Quirk considered a Mutant or a Transformation Quirk?"

Slight folds formed on Toru's short sleeves, giving the impression that she'd hugged her mostly invisible arms. "Mutant. My whole family's like this. I've never even seen my body, so my clothes are the only way people know I'm here."

"That could work in some scenarios, but I don't think you could hide while you're clothed."

Toru rubbed her arms. "I know, and I'm embarrassed at the design of my hero outfit…"

Before Izuku could talk, Katsuki whistled. "Yo Deku! You're up!"

The scientist sighed. "Sorry, let's pick this up later I think I can improve on your design!" He called back. He lined up at the line next to a blond-haired man who appeared to have a large circular belt.

"Bonjour mon amie. My name is Aoyama Yuga. With my Navel Laser, this test shall be easy for moi!" The blonde boy boasted.

Deku smirked and got into a runner's stance. This time his exoskeleton extended to enclose his legs, while Aoyoma turned around and pointed his belt away from the finish line. At the whistle, Deku took off like a rocket, kicking up dirt with every step as he sprinted. When he passed Aizawa, he slid to a stop, with Yuuga not far behind.

"_3.5 seconds! 5.51 seconds!"_

Izuku stood up, the force of his breath deeply sighing."That was something. Good race, Aoyama-san."

"Oui, if my Navel Laser didn't harm my tummy after a second, it might have been closer."

Sticking that thought in the back of his mind, he watched Uraraka approach the start line, patting her clothes, presumably to make them weightless. Looking at her opponent, he saw that it was Tenya. One look at his legs and he knew Ochako wouldn't win this one, as the taller student had exhaust ports sticking out of his thighs. At the signal, Tenya sped off like a Porsche down the 50-meter track. As he crossed the line he slowed down to a walk. "I could only get up to third gear."

"_3.04 seconds! 7.15 seconds!"_

After everyone went on the track, they approached a sandpit for the standing long jump. Katsuki once again showed why his Quirk was powerful as he easily cleared the pit. Ochako, thanks to her Gravity quirk, was easily able to clear the sandpit too by making herself float, but when she landed she felt a little woozy. Deku called out to her. "Ochako are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I went a little hard on my Quirk."

Izuku nodded as he watched his friend line up on the go line. The boy genius once again charged up his legs and leaped forward. He easily cleared the sand trap, almost reaching where Katsuki had landed. Deku shook his head and glanced at Katsuki. "Still need some work on that."

After the long jump, they went indoors for the next four events. The first event was grip strength. Izuku did respectably, with his Exoskeleton covering his hand and helping him achieve 320 kilograms, while Katsuku came in at about 280. But these paled in comparison to the giant Mezo Shoji, whose six broad arms almost crushed the testing machine at 540 kgs.

Next came the side jumps. This was the test that seemed to trip some of the bigger students, as they had more weight to move around and thus tired out quicker. Still, Ochako did surprisingly well in this as her quirk allowed her body to shuffle quite easily.

After doing situps and toe touches, they were moved back to the track for a distance run. The idea was that using their quirks, they would go the longest without collapsing. Thanks to Momo's Quirk creating roller skates and Deku's suit, they were easily able to outlast most of the field, while Ochako had to come to a stop about 30 minutes in. After an hour, Aizawa called a stop, with Momo, Deku, Katsuki, and Tenya still running and giving them full marks.

The final test was the ball throwing exercise. As Katsuki and Deku already showed off, they were exempt from this test so they waited with Aizawa Sensei. Ochako stepped up to the plate and picked up the ball. She took a step back and tossed it with an "Eii!" sending it soaring into the sky. She turned to Aizawa, who was silently watching the numbers climb higher and higher. After a few moments, he sighed, "Let's call that one infinity. Obviously a Zero Gravity Quirk is gonna result in the ball coming down not coming down soon."

Ochako smiled and grinned as she got back in line. The only other notable person on this test was a very quiet girl with black hair. She took the ball and to everyone's surprise, shrank it down. She then took the small ball and threw it. With the smaller size, she was able to send it further than she would normally. She quickly brought her hands together and the ball unshrank as it fell.

"_340 Meters!" _

"What do you think her Quirk is Deku?" Katsuki asked staring at the girl

"Probably some Alteration Quirk. Something like Ochako's," the young engineer told him, "Why the sudden interest?"

"Just something to keep in mind," he mumbled.

After everyone had gone, the results were shown on a holographic screen.

Midoriya Izuku

Yaoyorozu Momo

Bakugou Katsuki

Todoroki Shoto

Iida Tenya

Tokoyami Fumikage

Shoji Mezo

Ojiro Mashirao

Kirishima Eijiro

Ashido Mina

Uraraka Ochako

Koda Koji

Sato Rikido

Aoyama Yuuga

Asui Tsuyu

Kodai Yui

Kaminari Denki

Hanta Sero

Jirou Kyoka

Hagakure Tooru

Aizawa turned to the class. "This shows where you need to improve. Just because you are near the bottom does not mean you can't become a great hero. Think of this as motivation to go Plus Ultra in everything you do!'

"YES SENSEI!'

Aizawa nodded. "Your orientation forms and your class list will be on your desks in the classroom. You're all dismissed till tomorrow!"

At that, the class separated to go home. Izuku, Katsuki, and Ochako quickly headed back to the school to meet with Toga. As they approached, they could see the class also letting out. Spying the familiar pale blonde hair, they waved over to her. "Toga-chan! Over here!"

The blood user looked over and grinned. "Hey! Deku-kun! Katsu-chan! Ochako-chan!" She cheered rushing over. "Did you like your first day? We didn't see you at orientation!"

"Our teacher decided to throw us into a Quirk test. Nothing we couldn't handle," Katsuki boasted.

Before Himiko could ask, a snide voice called out to her. "Himiko-san, why are you talking to those posers from Class A?" Said voice belonged to a blonde-haired man with a cocky smirk.

Katsuki took exception to being called a poser. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

A chop to the head of the blonde jerk caused him to fall over. The giant hands that caused the blow were from a red-headed girl with kind green eyes, who was currently annoyed at the boy. "Can it, Monoma!" She turned to the boys and bowed, "I'm sorry for him. I'm Itsuka Kendou, this is Monoma Neito. So these are the two boys Toga chan was gushing about."

Izuku rubbed his head, "Yeah, we're good friends. I'm glad you're getting along with your class, Toga-chan."

The blood user beamed, "Yeah, except Mr. Rivalry here. I have no idea what crawled up his butt. Anyway, ready to go?"

The two boys nodded and headed off to the support course. As they approached, a small explosion was heard through the door. The threesome groaned. "Damn it, Mei," they chorused. The door opened, allowing smoke to filter out. A tall man wearing an excavator's claw-like helmet coughed. "Hatsume, if this is going to be a habit, then we're gonna have words!"

Mei grinned despite her face being covered in soot. "Sorry, teach!" She looked and saw her friends. "Oh hey, guys! Are we ready to go?"

The teacher turned in the direction she cheered and grumbled. "You know her? I feel sorry for you."

"She's not that bad, but she can be a bit eccentric," Izuku conceded. "Mei where's Melissa."

A cough from behind the teacher was heard and they turned to see their fellow scientist removing her goggles leaving an outline in the soot. "Mei, you really need to stop causing stuff to blow up!"

"Its for science!" Mei shouted and the two began to bicker.

The teacher sighed. "Those two are gonna be the death of me. Anyway, I'm Power Loader. If you guys need anything for your hero equipment, you can come to us. Though knowing Hatsume and Shield ere, you've got that covered."

"Bye sensei, see ya tomorrow!" Mei waved before joining her friends. As they walked out of the school Mei began to speak wildly about her class. "...And then they let me tinker with so many gadgets! I couldn't wait to start!"

"So much that you blew up a lab," Ochako teased, making the inventor pout and Melissa to giggle.

Izuku chuckled and rubbed Mei's hair. "You've gotten better, but not everyone can keep up with your energy."

Mei blushed at the contact, which only got worse when Toga snuggled up to her. "Any cool Quirks I can borrow?"

As the two girls chatted animatedly, Ochako watched them with a fond smile. Then a frown marred her features. Izuku noticed this and spoke up. "What's wrong, Uraraka?"

"We've been over this. You can call me Ochako," the gravity puffed up. Calming down she continued. "But, I feel like I've disrupted a whole thing just showing up."

"You didn't disrupt anything. Sure it was just the four of us for a long time, but you and Himiko-chan have been a great addition. You just need to find your groove. It's been a hectic week, give it a little time."

Ochakao's smile brightened, and Izuku had to admit that was one of his favorite sights. Internally, he frowned. _I need to figure out something for Ochako to focus on. Maybe help with her suit._

His musings were cut off as they approached the lab. "So any new projects to work on?" Melissa asked looking at the three hero students.

"Yes, we have our next project!" Deku shouted, a little too enthusiastically. "One of our classmates has a Mutant Quirk, Invisibility. We need to figure out how to make her visible on command without compromising her ability to fight."

"Another girl?" Melissa pouted, "How many girls are you going to collect?"

"At least the four of us!" Himiko chimed in getting the others to blush. "But there's always room for more, right, Deku-kun?"

The engineer sputtered as they entered the lab to begin their plans.

Next Day

Izuku was writing notes in math class, as the teacher droned on. While this was a university for heroes, it did not mean they couldn't be lax in their other studies, especially when most of the rest of the classes aren't involved in heroics. When he wasn't taking notes, he was busy scribbling down ideas for Toru's gadget. He worked out a basic idea of using UV rays to potentially show her skin, but long term that could lead to cancer. So that was tossed out. Then he thought about using her hair, but that was pointless if she was already invisible. _There has to be something there, but what can I do using my nanomachines?"_

The bell rang for the class to end, which finally snapped Izuku out of his thoughts. Before anyone could start preparing for the next class they heard a very boisterous voice.

"**I AM HERE! Coming through the door like a normal person!" **Sliding the door open carefully, Japan's Number 1 hero stepped into the classroom getting excited murmurs from the class as their idol stood in front of them impressively**"Students! It is I, All Might! And I will be teaching you how to be heroes!" **He held up a remote and clicked it revealing twenty lockers each with their own outfits. **"And the first step is looking the part! Behind me are all of your hero costumes that you submitted to the school! Go change and meet me at Training ground Beta!**

The students eagerly rushed to their costumes and into the locker rooms. A few minutes later, All Might stood proudly as the students filtered in. Katsuki being the confident man he was strolled out in his Melissa designed uniform. His attire consisted of a black undershirt with two red straps criss-crossing over the shoulders. Around his neck were two metal bracers similar to a head restraint that would keep his neck from being snapped around due to his explosions. On his arms were two bracers shaped like grenades that would collect his sweat during a fight and allow him to set off explosions as he needed. His legs were encased in armored cargo pants and metal military boots, which were for similar reasons to his neck bracer. To complete the look he had a black and orange eye mask.

"**Looking good, Bakugou m'boy! Did my niece help create this?"**

"Yeah, she does amazing work! You should come by sometime!" Katsuki said casually.

"**Perhaps! Ah here comes the rest of your classmates."**

Katsuki watched as the class trickled in. One of the first that stood out was Ochako's. She was in a skin-tight pink and black bodysuit. She had two large pink wristbands, a pair of knee-length boots and a neck brace. Topping off her look was a pink visor helmet.

"Looking good Moon-face!" Katsuki called out. "What's with the bracelets?"

"Oh, these? When I use my Quirk too much, I get dizzy. They're on acupuncture points that might help this. Unfortunately, when I sent it in, I forgot to specify I didn't want it skin tight."

Before he could comment, Katsuki caught sight of Izuku as he walked forward. His costume consisted of a black and green bodysuit that had a layer of body armor over it. On his face was a large matching helmet with two antennae sticking out of the back. This helmet was based around his scanner invention while the two rabbit ears were based on one of All Might's old costumes.

Katsuki took one look at Izuku's costume and laughed. "You are such a fanboy Deku! Seriously the Silver Age outfit?"

The scientist took off the helmet and pouted. "You don't see me bashing your sentai fandom!" He took a look at Ochako and he had had to hide his blush. "Um...great suit Ochako-chan."

The gravity girl beamed despite her embarrassment. She looked and saw Momo approach and she couldn't help but be envious of the mature girl's look. She had an open red vest that exposed her F cup breasts and flat stomach. Around her waist was a yellow belt, which had a large book on it. On her feet were a pair of red knee-high boots. For a girl her age to expose a lot of skin was very bold.

Seeing the appraising looks, Momo blushed and crossed her arms over her stomach bashfully. "Sorry, my Quirk needs a lot of exposed skin to work properly.

"Definitely going to see if we can fix that," Izuku mumbled blushing which made Momo smile at the thought. Looking behind her, the scientist could see a pair of blue gloves and brown boots. "Is that you Toru?"

"Yes!" The invisible girl cheered. "I told you my costume was a bit embarrassing."

"That's two different projects," Katsuki muttered.

"**Alright students! Gather round!" **All Might called out. Taking one look at his class, he laughed boisterously. **"Now that you are all decked out, I can say without a doubt you are heroes from this point forward. But in order to understand how they work, we must run simulations!"**

"Are we doing something like we did during the entrance exam?" Iida asked. He was dressed in a full armored suit with a metal faceplate, fitted with several exhaust ports.

"**Not quite, Iida m'boy. Here we will be conducting a villain raid! Here's how this is going to work. We're going to be randomly pairing people up and having two teams at a time act like heroes and villains. The villains are guarding a bomb that if time runs out will blow up, while the heroes will try to stop them. The battle will end when one side is captured, the bomb is captured or time runs out!"**

"So why the random assignments? Wouldn't it be prudent to pick our teams?" Tsuyu asked. She was dressed in a black and green bodysuit that showed off a muscular figure complete with frog-like goggles.

"Not necessarily," Izuku piped up. "Disasters and villain attacks happen all the time. You're going to be deploying with whoever is in the area and whoever can answer."

"**Correct," **All Might confirmed, holding up a box of slips. **"Now then, we will draw lots to determine the teams. Afterward, we will draw for who gets to be the heroes and villains.**

One by one the students picked their lots. Once all twenty were selected, All Might would reveal the list.

Team A: Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochako

Team B: Todoroki Shoto and Mezo Shoji

Team C: Yaoyorozu Momo and Iida Tenya

Team D: Bakugou Katsuki and Kodai Yui

Team E: Aoyama Yuga and Ashido Mina

Team F: Rikado Sato and Koji Koda

Team G: Kaminari Deni and Kyoka Jirou

Team H: Tokoyami Fumikage and Asui Tsuyu

Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Hagakure Tooru

Team J: Sero Hanta and Kirishima Eijiro

"**Now that the teams are all set, let's see our first match up!" **All Might declared reaching into the box. **"And our lucky contestants are...Team D as the Villains and….Team A as the Heroes. Villains you have five minutes to prepare your defenses. Once they are up, the Heroes shall enter. Those who aren't participating, please follow me to the control room."**

A couple of minutes later, Katsuki and Yui were setting up near the fake bomb. The explosive user regarded his partner. She was dressed in a red and white bodysuit with a red baseball cap that had a silver blade-like protrusion. In Katsuki's mind, she looked like one of the sentai characters he and Mei liked. "Hey, Kodai right?"

"Yes?" The girl spoke softly.

"What's your Quirk? Something like shrinking, right?"

Yui nodded. "Yes. It's called Size. I can shrink and grow any non-living thing I put all five fingers on."

"So containers and stuff, right? Would it work on sweat?"

Yui cocked her head, frowning, "Theoretically. If it's in a container I could definitely do it."

Katsuki grinned and held up a couple of empty containers. "I've got an idea or two. I know my friend quite well. Here's what we're going to do…"

Five minutes after Team D entered, All Might beckoned for Ochako and Izuku to enter the building. "Katsuki knows me inside and out. We need to be careful of anything."

"It's Yui we should worry about," Ochako pointed out. "I think her Quirk is size manipulation."

"Yeah. Which probably means she can shrink and hide the bomb anywhere!" Izuku realized. Before they could continue, the floor splintered as two firecracker-like explosions burst in front of them, forcing them to leap back and get into fighting stances. "Well, well," Katsuki's voice came through the smoke as he quickly got into character. "You're the heroes sent to stop us? I must commend your bravery."

"Uraraka, find the bomb," Izuku ordered. He turned to his 'opponent.' "Bakugou Katsuki, your days are numbered!" He called out his nanobots at the ready.

"Well, then hero! Come and stop me!" Katsuki smirked, his hands igniting.

Meanwhile, Ochako climbed the stairs to the next floor. She took one step forward only for a small pop to make her yelp.

"You seem to be under the impression that getting to our bomb will be easy," Yui's quiet, yet sinister voice called out. "Thanks to our combination of Quirks, every step could set off an explosion that can end you."

Ochako knew that it wouldn't come to that. _Still, for someone who's only known Katsuki for a day, she's got some great synergy. So how do we cross?_

In the control room, All Might grinned. _All four are really into their roles. Miss Kodai is making Miss Uraraka think about her steps carefully. While Bakugou and Midoriya's friendship will inspire creativity to fight each other._

"So who do you think is gonna win?" asked Kirshima, who was dressed in an armored vest with armored leggings and a rocky mask.

"It's hard to say," Momo admitted. "Kodai and Bakugou have surprising synergy with their Quirks at least for this exercise. The bomb can easily be anywhere."

"**Correct Miss Yaoyorozu. Now let us see how this unfolds."**

With the girls, Ochako slowly made her closer. She didn't know where Yui and Katsuki would have put the traps but to be on the safe side she turned the gravity off her feet, in theory making her step lightly.

"Hm... clever girl," Yui said. "But that just leaves you wide open for these!" She picked up a smaller piece of rubble and flung it. She then put her hands together and the rubble expanded into a much larger chunk, making the gravity girl yelp as she got out of the way. Yui continued the barrage throwing more containers and then resizing them. They went off like flashbangs, temporarily blinding Ochako.

_Her Quirk is pretty good! _Ochako thought with a strained smile._ But, she's got the same problem I have. In order for my Quirk to work correctly, I need to put all five fingers on anything. The fact that she can't just whip out all of her toys at once means her Quirk is limited in what it can resize quickly with her hands. So with a little luck, I think I can capture her._

She grabbed a long column, activated her Quirk on it, along with several smaller pieces of rubble, before hoisting up the pillar, like an improvised bat. To her credit, Yui only responded by flinging more firecrackers at Ochako. The gravity girl countered by swinging the large column as if she was hitting a home run, smashing them away. At the same, the wind from her swing swept up up the weightless rubble, sending it flying in a chaotic hail. The flying debris struck her arms and forced her to step backward. This movement was enough for Ochako to take a chance and rush her opponent, leaping across the floor. Just as she reached her to capture the villains, the floor exploded underneath them and they began to fall into the battle below where the boys were watching in shock.

Rewind Five minutes

Katsuki grinned as he pounded his fist. "Been a while since we sparred, Deku. Let's give our class a show!" He ignited his hand and flung it forward. The explosive force rushed forwards as Izuku's Quirk activated to block the initial blast. This momentary block allowed Katsuki to launch himself above the inventor and fire another blast at his head. The engineer quickly flung his nanobots up over his head, forming a hasty barrier to absorb the impact. The force of the explosion forced Izuku back, but he was otherwise unaffected as he grabbed the walls. He created a large ball of nanobots in his arm and then pitched it forward, the microscopic machines spreading out as it did.

Bakugou, knowing what to expect already, quickly leaped back and fired off multiple quick bursts. He had long ago learned that controlled bursts could do just as much damage and with more flexibility than a larger blast. But with the swarm endlessly replacing themselves, it became a futile effort, so with one more blast, he instead propelled himself backward and sprinted around the next corner.

"Get back here!" Izuku shouted, rushing after him. Once he rounded the corner, a bright flash temporarily blinded him. "Gaahhh! What the? Where was he hiding that?!"

"Like it? You were right, Kodai had some sort of size Quirk. She shrunk down some of my flash bombs and you walked right into it!" Katsuki taunted as he kept running.

Izuku growled. "Damn, Katsuki's been putting work in." He quickly reached the edge of the hallway where Katsuki had turned again, and this time he stopped in front of the corner the explosive user raced around. He spied Katsuki on the other end of the hall, wary of any traps.

"What's the matter Deku?" His friend taunted. "Too scared to meet me head-on?"

"Nah, just thinking about what mom's making me for dinner."

"You're not taking this seriously!?" Katsuki growled.

"What, so _you're_ scared to fight me head-on?" Izuku shot back, his nanobots flowing out of his left hand to form a hard shell.

"Oh, you are so dead!" The blond snarled, kicking off the ground and propelling himself forward with his hands blasting out a tremendous force of … Izuku knowing Katsuki's patterns stepped out and braced himself for the assault. Katsuki reared his right hand back and powered up his fist.

"TAKE THIS!"

Izuku anticipated the explosion and bent backward before launching his fist at his friend's gauntlets. The sudden change in direction forced the explosion upwards into the air. The blast ripped open the ceiling that, unknown to the boys, both the bomb and the girls were above them. The ceiling began to collapse, the girls began to fall on to them as the rest of the building began to shake

"SHIT!" Katsuki shouted breaking character. "DEKU!"

"ON IT!" The engineer shouted summoning his nanobots to swarm around him. He leaped up and grabbed Ochako while Katsuki grabbed Yui as the nanobots covered them in a protective coating. They were covered just in time as the floor beneath began to collapse as well.

All Might and the rest of the class watched in horror as one of their training buildings began to collapse with them inside. The Symbol of Peace got on the microphone. **"YOUNG BAKUGOU, YOUNG MIDORIYA! MISS KODAI, MISS URARAKA! COME IN!" **He shouted. Static cut through the microphone, worrying the class further. All Might whipped around, facing Tenya. **"GET RECOVERY GIRL IN HERE!" **

Tenya saluted and raced off as All Might tried again. **"Children! Are you alright!?"**

As the seconds ticked by with no response, the hero was getting ready to call more teachers when Izuku's voice cut through. "_-Might? All Might, are you there!?"_

"**Yes, my boy! Are you four okay?" **He asked as the rest of the class let out a sigh of relief.

The rubble shifted around revealing a silver sphere. It slowly began to melt away revealing that Ochako was wrapped around Izuku while Yui laid on top of Bakugou. "I used my nanobots to create a ball to surround us from the debris and I still landed on my back. Katsuki, you alright?"

The explosive user groaned as he lifted his head up. "Yeah, I think so. I think because you caught us...technically its your win."

"**I agree, young Bakugou." **All Might cut in. **"But good work making sure everyone is okay. Heroes at the end of the day save people regardless of their status. Come on back and we will escort you to the Recovery room. I will inform Aizawa about your status."**

As his voice cut out, Izuku stood up, Ochako still in his arms. "You alright?"

The gravity user blushed at the way Izuku was holding. As he shife around and adjusted his hold on her, he inadvertently carried her in a bridal carry and it was quite embarrassing to be carried like a damsel. Yet she made no move to get down. "Yes, thanks to you. That's twice you know?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Izuku realized, blushing as Ochako allowed herself to snuggle closer to hide her blush.

Meanwhile, Yui helped Katsuki up. He grunted in pain as Yui grabbed him and held up by the shoulder. "Damn it, landed on my back."

"Are you okay?" Yui asked, her normally neutral face turning into a frown.

"Yeah, I've been banged up more testing stuff at our lab," Katsuki grumbled as they walked back. "Still, this is probably the first uncontrolled demolition I've done."

Yui hummed as they hobbled to the nurse's office. "Thank you."

Katsuki smirked, only to wince as a jolt of pain shot through him. Yui giggled as the tough guy act disappeared, much to his annoyance.

Minutes later, they were in the nurse's office as Recovery Girl was in the process of checking their damage sustained through the simulated exercise. "I swear, these hero exercises are getting more and more brutal every year," she muttered after healing Katsuki, shuddering from the treatment. "You're lucky it's just bumps and bruises, I've seen buildings collapse and people losing arms and legs."

As she walked over to Izuku, Aizawa walked in and sighed. "First day, and you're already in the nurse's office. Good grief." He regarded Katsuki first. "You were doing great until you overcompensated for your blasts. But great reactions to saving your respective partners." Turning to Yui, he complimented, "Clever work with your Quirk, shrinking the bomb and your partner's weapons. Villains will use tricks like that to win."

To Ochako, he continued, "You were smart to use the environment to your advantage. If it wasn't for the knucklehead here I think you would have caught Kodai here." Finally he turned to Izuku. "Those smarts of yours are definitely not for show. Great rescue with your nanobots. Anyway, your dismissed to get better. I'm gonna watch the rest of the class."

Izuku sighed as the nurse finished her work. "Alright dearies, take some of these gummies and go rest up. Please don't make this a habit." The nurse waved her walking stick at them before floating out.

The genius groaned. "Mom and Melissa are gonna kill us."

"Those two? Please my mom will turn us into hamburgers," Katsuki retorted.

"Who was it that blew us up?"

"Who deflected it?"

Ochako facepalmed as she sat up. "You two are too much." She turned to Yui who was watching them with a curious eye. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah… what did Midoriya do?" Yui asked.

"His Quirk is Nanobots, so he was able to surround us and protect us. That was probably the most I've seen. Though I've only know him for a week."

Yui watched the boys argue, focusing on Katsuki. "I guess I'll learn more going forward."

"Come by our lab sometime, you'll like it."

As they were given the all-clear to leave, they checked out and after letting Aizawa know, they headed home, their first official day was over.

**?: Phew! Okay, that took a little while, didn't it? Then again, that doesn't sound right coming from me knowing I mostly checked grammar, and that this is mainly you guys' story.**

**UO: Yeah, well, I was recovering from a concussion and working on some other stuff.**

**?: Wait, seriously?! You seemed fine the last time I saw you! Damn, sorry to hear that.**

**UO: Blame NSG. Apparently, all ideas have to go through him. Anyway, if you want to chat or find out future stuff leave a review and ask for an invite to our servers. I know I advertised above but it never hurts.**

**?: Well, if I could give a few thoughts… Wait a minute… Dang, it would be better as a review now that I'm actually registered on the site… Actually, nah, I'm not going to spoil who I am just yet by putting one up.**

**NS: It's not like the readers can guess.**

**?: Eh, probably not, but maybe so depending on the timing? I dunno, that's what I think. Anyway, Oz, I'm personally hoping we can get some progress done with Nakama and Gaiden soon. I know I'm itching to see a certain arc or two pop up, and maybe a moment NS is patiently preparing for if he gets what I mean. Other than that, until next time, everyone!**

**Preview: As the class settles in, they undergo another Simulation. But darkness rises and puts 1-A to the test.**

**Next time: USJ**

**OSPREY...SWOOSH**


	5. Daily Life of High Schoolers

**OSPREY...SWOOSH  
UO: Alright time for some non-Lewd stuff. Is everyone here?  
TEMP: I'm present, doing a few things, yet accounted for, nonetheless.  
NS: I'm here, though I still wanna alternate between this and Silver-Tongue.  
Deku: Um...I'm here.  
Ochako: Hello!  
Katsuki: *Blasts open door blasting bass-boosted music.*  
UO: OH COME ON! Disclaimer NOW!  
Momo: UnitedOsprey1991 does not own us. He only owns the plot.  
All Might: I AM HERE!  
UO: WHY!?**

"Normal speech"  
_"Texts and communications"_  
Time change_  
_**Yelling  
****Super Moves**

Chapter 5: Daily life of High Schoolers

Early Evening three days after the start of school

Izuku stared intently at the gadget in front of him. It was a set of piston powered frames, meant to fit over his legs, that if activated, would allow him to exert more force when he pushed off the ground, theoretically increasing the height or length of his jumps. He hadn't be able to work on this with the excitement of starting school but now that he had gotten the first days out of the way he was excited to work on gadgets that would help him in his training course. Looking up, he amended, _well help both of us._

Across the table, Melissa was working on the exoskeleton With the amount of weight they were working on they would normally have to use some of the lift they used on their bigger gadgets, but with Ochako, the issue resolved itself.

"Alright, flip it," Melissa asked, rolling away from the device. Ochako nodded and with a deft application of her Quirk the skeleton was lifted up and the two girls turned the skeleton so that it was facing up. Once set down, Ochako staggered over to a sink, trying to avoid vomiting.

"Man, your Quirk has some crazy drawback," Melissa sympathized. "How much weight is your maximum?"

"Before…I met you...3 tons…" Ochako gagged and sniffled. "Sorry…I must look so weak.

"No no no, don't be like that," the blonde assured her, rubbing her back. "We just need to make you more resilient. You said your suit is designed to hit your pressure points right?"

"Yeah acupuncture points on my wrists and neck. It supposedly helps my nausea."

"Maybe we can figure out the cause."

"Cause of what?" Toga asked slightly startling the brunette. "Chako-chan are you okay."

"I am now…" Ochako moaned. A cool compress was placed on her head. Cracking open an eye, she smiled and blushed as Izuku wiped her head. "Thanks."

"I think I know our next project, even before Toru's. Making sure you're comfortable lifting larger objects. Because your Quirk is so versatile."

"She says the suit has special acupuncture needs that hit certain spots," Melissa said pulling up a pad and doing a search. "Here," she put the pad on the table and showed the group an acupuncture chart. "Her wristbands must have a needle just under the tendons that connect the wrist to the arm. They're constantly stimulating it, so maybe we can find a way to increase its effects."

"Could be," Izuku hummed, "In the meantime, I think the best way is to train her Quirk like a muscle."

Ochako smiled wryly. "Thank you for helping. So...what's this about Hagakure?" She said changing the topics.

"Oh yeah, it's just a project we wanted to work on," Deku replied, walking up to an empty chalkboard. "I made a promise that I would try to make her visible." He began to draw on the board. "So Toru as well as her whole family has the same issue," He drew what he thought Toru's family looked like. "Her Mutant Quirk Invisibility makes it so that her whole body can't be seen like a ghost." He drew a friendly looking ghost which got the girls to giggle. "Now unlike a ghost, she can eat and drink which means the issue isn't something we can discern normally. There is a solid mass where we think she is, we've all felt it." He muttered putting dashes around the bodies. Turning towards the group, he continued. "So what does that tell us? Ochako? Toga?"

The two non scientists looked at each other and then racked their brains."Um...something about reflection right?" Toga answered, unsure.

"Yeah, things absorb and reflect certain colors that our eyes pick up," Ochako elaborated.

"Exactly." He drew a mirror in front of the family. "Somehow, their DNA, thanks to the properties of mutations, can't reflect the light. Instead, they bend it around their bodies."

"So, how do we make it so they can reflect the light?" Toga wondered, tilting her head.

"Apparently she can bend light to create attacks," Deku answered, creating a diagram of a beam of light at a bad guy. "So what we need to do is create a way she can turn that off at will. Or barring that, make it so she can flip between bending and reflecting light. Suggestions?"

Ochako raised her hand. "Is it possible to create mirrors with your nanobots?"

"That can work as a temporary solution. As much as...well we can imagine her walking around naked." He blushed at images which made the girls giggle. "I want a permanent solution."

Melissa nodded. "I'll get to work on some ideas, Ochako would you mind helping me?"

Before the brunette could answer a flying camera came down and an excited Katsuki appeared on the screen. _"DEKU! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO'S HERE!"_

The greenette looked at the others in confusion then headed down to the lobby of their lab. Moments later, they stepped out of their elevator to see Katsuki, Mei and to everyone's shock, Japan's number 1 hero, All Might.

"A-A-All Might? W-what are you doing here?" Izuku stuttered. Ochako was similarly rooted to her spot at seeing one of the most famous heroes in the world in their lab.

Melissa though gasped in happiness and rushed him. "Uncle Might!"

"**Hahaha! Hello Melissa! How are you doing?"**

"I'm doing great! What about you?"

"**Well, I'm now a teacher at UA and thought about checking in on my niece as I was in the neighborhood." **He gazed at the lab. **"Your father told me you were working at a lab that wasn't I-Island but this is something else! **He spotted Izuku and grinned. **"Hello again Midoriya Shonen! I assume this is your lab? How are you after your little fight!"**

"U-um, I'm doing alright All Might! Thank you for visiting! W-would you like to look around?"

"**Hahaha, Sure!" **The hero laughed, only for him to start first, they figured he was only clearing his throat, but his shoulders shook, and suddenly they heard something wet. When he stopped and looked up, the kids saw that he had spit up some blood, to their horror.

"U-uncle Might?" Melissa asked in terror "What...what happened?"

_**Shit, I didn't want them to find out! **_The number 1 hero thought frantically. He sighed. **  
"I trust you all can keep a secret, right?" **Before their eyes, steam burst out from the man, cutting off their vision of him. When it cleared, instead of the muscle bound glorious hero, a gaunt, thin, sickly blonde man stood before them.

It took a few seconds for their minds to catch up to what they were seeing but they all reached the same thought. "WHAT!?" They screamed their eyes bulging out.

"So...um...how about that tour?" The reed-thin man asked sheepishly. Moments later, Mei pulled out a wheelchair and wheeled the number 1 hero onto a lab table. Quickly, the pinkette turned on an X ray machine and began to scan the skeletal man.

"All Might...what happened?" Izuku asked, horrified that his favorite hero had been reduced to such a harrowing appearance.

"Long story short, I got into a fight about five years ago and it left me with this." All Might lifted up his shirt to reveal a large wound: a red, enflamed hole, with several healed gashes radiating outward from it.

"That was Toxic Chainsaw right?" Katsuku asked. "How could someone like him do that to you?"

"Nah, it wasn't him. This fight was never made public," the hero explained, "Your father knows, Melissa, and so do the teachers and some of the higher ups in the Public Safety Commission. If the public found out, it would be a nightmare."

"I'll say!" Mei growled spinning around with All Might's X-ray and slapped the screen. "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?"

Everyone looked at where she was pointing and gasped. One of his lungs was missing entirely, and there was a big hole where his stomach should have been; instead, his esophagus was attached directly to his intestines.

"Oh my god, Uncle Might!" Melissa cried hugging the emaciated hero. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't want you to worry and I don't want anyone else to know I'm weak either. But…I feel my time as a hero is running out.".

"Huh? Is it because of your Quirk?" Ochako wondered.

"No…but I guess this is as good a time as any to reveal my Quirk," All Might sighed. My Quirk...is called One For All. A Quirk that can be passed down from wielder to wielder!" he declared solemnly.

"A quirk that can be inherited? This blows every theory about your Quirk out of the water!" Izuku mumbled excitedly, made everyone sweatdrop, "No one's ever even considered the idea that a Quirk could be passed from person to person in all the history of Quirks! But what do you gain by doing so? Do the previous users keep it? But then, why haven't we heard of Heroes like All Might until All Might debuted...?"

"Is this common?" asked the hero, concerned as he watched the green-haired boy babble on and on to himself.

"Unfortunately," Katsuki sighed, slapping the greenette in the head. "You're mumbling again!"

"Sorry." Deku winced.

"It's a very powerful Quirk, of course, that in the wrong hands could lead to disaster. However, with my injuries and the various surgeries, I can only maintain it for about...three hours a day, maybe less depending on how I push it. You can say this is my true form.

"Who knows besides us Mr. Might?" Toga asked, tilting her head.

"Other than those I mentioned, no one else," All Might confirmed. "And I would appreciate it if it didn't get out."

"You can count on us, I just wish we could do something for your organs, Uncle Might

"Thank you my dear," All Might assured her as he stood up. "I should be going, but thank you for keeping my secret."

Deku and Melissa helped escort the number 1 hero upstairs. "Uncle Might," Melissa began, with small tears. "Stay safe! We're going to figure this out!"

The beleaguered man smiled, a genuine one this time. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow Midoryia, Melissa, I hope you consider Yuuei too."

"I will! Bye Uncle Might."

All Might cringed. "Out here call me Yagi. Yagi Toshinori."

"Right, sorry, Uncle Toshi," Melissa gasped but waved him off.

When he was out of sight, the blonde collapsed into Izuku's arms. Before the greenette could ask, he heard sniffling. "What's wrong Meli?"

"Uncle Might...how is he still alive…?" She cried tears streaming down her

Deku sighed and slowly walked their way back upstairs, projects seemingly abandoned for the day. "I have no idea. But whatever he's doing will probably end his life if not by fighting but the strain on his body!"

"Then what do we do?" She wondered, her face a mess.

"We need...to fix his organs then worry about his Quirk...but I have know idea how to make artificial organs."

"Then we need to start that," the blonde sniffled. "Make it a priority!"

"Meli, as much as we want to...we don't know the first thing about creating artificial organs, that's a whole different science field than we're used to.

"Then for me please! Help me save Uncle Might!"

Deku finally reached his room and they sat on his bed, letting the blonde cry into his chest. He slowly rubbed her back as he had his nanobots remove her shoes. It was this cuddling that the others found them after they had gone missing.

"Must have been hard seeing family look like that," Katsuki said, rubbing his head. "I'll tell auntie you're crashing here tonight Deku!"

The inventor waved to the explosion user as he left the room. Mei slowly approached the bed. "Meli...its gonna be alright!" The pinkette explained sitting behind her and hugging her back."

Melissa nodded into Deku's chest as her two closest friends hugged her. Toga and Ochako looked on wanting to be part of that little pile.

"They look comfy," Toga whispered.

"Best give them some privacy," the brunette whispered, fighting the urge to join them and leaving the room.

"Meli-chan really loves All Might, huh?" Toga asked.

"I suppose you're right. Calling him Uncle Might means she's known him a long time, probably through her dad, Professor Shield," Ochako concurred. "I hope we can help him.

"If anyone can do it, it's Deku-kun, Chako-chan!" Toga beamed. "We'll help too!"

The gravity user nodded. "But how is the question, we're not as smart as them."

"Then we need to figure out stuff on our own! Maybe we can see things they can't!" Then her smile turned wicked. "We need to help your crush right?"

Ochako's face turned pink. "N-no! I-it's the right thing to do!"

Toga giggled as they headed back down to their rooms for the night.

Next morning

Izuku yawned as he walked to school. Mei handed him a thermos of tea. "I didn't know we'd keep you up, sorry!"

"No, Meli needed me and I didn't want to leave her hurting."

"Tch, you've never said no to either of them Deku!" Katsuki laughed.

"Kacchan!" Izuku whined.

"Its true though," Mei agreed. "So what do you think we can get done today."

Katsuki stared ahead and stopped. "For starters, getting past that!"

Everyone else stopped and looked in front of them. There was a large crowd that had gathered in front of the campus entrance. Mei used her quirk to get a good look at them. "Looks like reporters."

"What do you think they want?" Ochako asked.

"I think it's All Might," Izuku theorized. "They probably heard he's here and they want to know the full story. Well," he stopped and thought. _"A_ full story, most likely."

"Fuckin' great. How do we get by them?" Katsuki snarled. Unfortunately, one of the reporters had good ears and heard them. Spying them, he shouted. "Hey they're UA students!" The other reporters turned and began to rush them.

"Uh guys what do we do?" Toga asked.

"Deku, use the jump boots!" Mei called out as she pulled out three pairs of spring boots they had developed. She threw one at Katsuki who quickly slapped it onto his feet.

"Hop on Toga!" The explosive user called out, the pale blonde easily hopping onto his back.

Izuku used his nanomachines to put on his boots, before scooping up Ochako, who squealed and instinctively wrapped his arms around his neck. "Hold on!" As the reporters came in earshot, they sprang upwards, arching over the stunned reporters. They put enough power into their leaps to land in front of the gates, where Aizawa was waiting.

"Get in!" he grunted as they rolled past. The teacher glared at the gathered reporters. "Leave the grounds already!" His eyes glowing red as his Quirk activated.

"But we demand to talk to All Might!" One of the reporters shouted, "And who are you anyway?! You're so scruffy!"

"This is an institution of learning and you're disrupting our classes," he said simply, giving a shooing motion, "Go away you're making my eyes dry out!"

Before any other questions could be asked, UA's gate shut, their security measures activated to deter anyone from hopping the walls.

Aizawa sighed and turned back to the five. "You all alright?" At the positive nods, he nudged his head. "Well then, get to your classes, I'll be along in a moment. Oh and Midoriya, Uraraka. You can be lovebirds after class."

The two blushed tomato red, to which Mei and Toga both laughed as they headed inside.

As they entered 1-A, Toru bounced up. "Hey guys! You saw those reporters right?"

"Yeah, it was nuts. Oh you'll be happy to know we started to work on the project I promised.

"Really!?" The invisible girl asked.

Ochako nodded. "Yeah, we figured something was making you not reflect light properly. If we can figure how to do that, you might be able to turn visible."

"Oh can I come see?"

Izuku scratched his cheek. "Um...sure...we can definitely use your input."

Before they could continue, Aizawa stepped in with everyone quickly getting to their seats. "Four seconds...your learning. Today, we have something special going on."

_A surprise quiz? _Ochako gulped

_Another battle simulation? _Izuku wondered.

"You'll need to pick a class rep and vice rep. This will mean extra exposure for the selected representatives." He deadpanned.

"IT'S A NORMAL SCHOOL THIIIIING!" cheered the students.

Aizawa rolled his bloodshot eyes. "I don't care who you pick, just be quick about it." With that, he rolled himself into his sleeping bag.

The class quickly tried to jockey for the position with arguments over who the best candidate was.

"I want to be president!" Mina shouted.

"Vote for me!" Katsuki demanded, "Leave the rest out of this!"

As the clamor grew louder and louder, Iida's voice suddenly cut through it all, silencing them. "The only way this can be properly settled is with a vote!" he barked.

"But we only just met each other," pointed out the frog girl, Asui Tsuyu, "So it'd be the same as voting for a stranger. Everyone would vote for themselves, ribbit."

Izuku spoke up next. "Then let's make it a rule that we can't vote for ourselves at least. Whoever gets the most is the Representative."

The class quickly wrote down their nominees on slips of paper and passed them to Iida. After tallying it up, it showed Izuku with 8 votes and Momo with 6.

"Guess that settles it," said Tenya, hiding his disappointment. "Midoryia, Yaoyozaru, lead us well!"

The green-haired engineer rubbed his head, giving a shaky smile, and bowed. "Th-thank you for trusting me with this responsibility!"

Momo did the same. "Me as well. Midoriya, let's do our best."

"If-if we're gonna work together, you can call me Izuku."

"Then you can call me Momo."

Ochako watched the two interact and felt her heart clench. _Maybe...I need to make a move...I need to talk to Mei and Melissa. For now, I'm fine being his friend."_

Classes resumed normally and before long it was lunch time and class 1-A headed to the lunch room. As they sat down to eat head chef Lunch Rush's food, Ochako hummed in happiness. "Oh man, I can never get tired of this food!"

"Yeah, that's probably the one thing I suck at, home cooking. Thankfully, Mom's a great cook and Toga has been learning."

The blood user grinned as she drank a glass of tomato juice. "I had help!"

Izuku then had a realization and turned to the tall man sitting across from him eating rice. "Iida, your family is the Iida Hero Family, right?"

Iida finished his bite and grinned. "As expected, you already knew that…that's right! My entire family is in the heroics business. My big brother is the Turbo Hero: Ingenium! He's one my greatest inspirations. I hope i can live up to his expectations!"

"Really? That's awesome! Oh, that reminds me, how fast can you go at your top speed?"

"I've been clocked at over 50 Kilometers per hour in my 3rd gear. My brother can easily reach that speed in two seconds," Iida boasted, sipping at his orange juice. "But I've never had a chance to go max speed."

"Sounds like we need to have all our class over," Katsuki pointed out.

"That's right," Iida uttered in realization, putting down his drink, "You said you had a lab, correct?"

"Yeah, with Hatsume Mei, Kacchan and Ochako-chan," Izuku replied. "We focus on gadgets for both heroism and everyday…" Before he could continue, an alarm suddenly blared.

"_Attention! Attention! This is a level 3 security breach! All students please report to your classrooms!"_

Izuku looked around as the room began to panic. "What's going on!?"

An upperclassman heard him and responded. "Someone got past the school defenses, they're in the building!"

The crowd tried to get through the smaller doors, creating a logjam. Katsuki glared at the throgs and scoffed. "What are they doing? The only people that could set this off is those damn reporters!"

"Katsuki's right!" Izuku realized. "Ochako can you float me up to that exit sign?" The gravity user nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder. Ochako quickly flung him up and with little effort, landed him on the exit sign. Izuku placed his fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. "HEY!" The crowd stopped and looked up. "Are we or are we not future heroes?" At this, the throg of students looked at each other and realized they were acting non heroically. "Its just a bunch of reporters. Let's all calm down, and get to our classes alright?"

The students chuckled at how stupid they were acting and everyone began to file out in orderly fashion.

"Well I didn't expect a show for lunch," Katsuki grinned as his friend floated down.

"Hopefully nothing else will happen today," Momo wondered.

"And you just jinxed us Princess," Katsuki mumbled.

"Princess?" Momo wondered.

"You're the heiress of one of Japan's biggest conglomerates and our Vice rep, it seemed appropriate."

Momo blushed slightly which Ochako and Izuku found adorable. Once back in class, Aizawa caught their attention. "Alright, as part of your hero work training, we need to work on the actual heroics, such as saving people and the like. Today's Hero Course training is all about Rescue work." This got the class excited, with cheers of actual heroing, he continued, "Grab your gear and hop on the bus, we're going off campus."

The students enthusiastically grabbed their hero suits and followed their teacher out of the school and into the parking lot where a bus was waiting for them

Inside, the students settled themselves onto a pair of parallel benches, as opposed to the usual bus seats, though there were still a few rows towards the back. Izuku grinned to himself. "Using my nanobots to actually save people directly…! It's all I've ever dreamed about!"

"What do they normally do?" asked Mina, stretching out in their seat. She wore a skin-tight purple and turquoise tie-dye patterned bodysuit that clung to her thickly toned thighs, with a feather fur vest that stopped at her bust and a white mask.

"My nanobots are able to help construct my inventions and test their durability. I haven't had a time where I could use it for heroic work."

"Your own lab? That's awesome!" Mina squealed. "What kind of stuff do you make?"

"Probably robots and stuff," Jirou said, twirling one of her long earlobes. She wore a black rocker jacket over a red shirt and mesh pants. "So you think you could make something to help us?"

"I assume something for your Earphones?" Izuku asked, to which the aloof girl nodded. "Hm…maybe…when we get a chance you should come over."

"That's awesome," Kirishima cheered, dressed in a metallic vest. "You think we could see if Bakugo here could defeat my Hardening Quirk?"

"Could? You want to test it now, shitty hair?"

As the redhead only laughed, pointing out that Bakugou's hair wasn't all that different from his own, Tsuyu sat next to Ochako in her green bodysuit. "How did you get to be a part of their lab, Ochako-chan?"

"Well…" the brunette said blushing. "Deku-kun saved me during the Entrance exam, and he offered me a chance to work for room and board."

"That sounds kind of cool, ribbit."

"That is something to be taken in like that." Momo giggled. "I hope you work hard there, he's already caught a lot of attention in the science world.

Ochako looked to black haired girl. "Yeah, I hope so to." She snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah. "You never explained your Quirk. You created those skates in Aizawa-sensei's tests, but I didn't see any crafting table."

"Oh, no…" Momo said, holding her arm to her shoulder. In an instant a Matryoshka doll appeared. "My Quirk is Creation. I can use my lipids or fat cells to create any non-living thing, organic materials included."

"Are there restrictions?" Izuku asked, leaning forward with a gleam in his eye.

"Two, I suppose," she replied, seemingly not noticing as she pulled out a large book. "I have to know the exact composition of what I am creating, hence my Yaoyorictionary, which has everything I could possibly create in it. The other is that it's limited by the amount of fat I have in my body. So I have to unfortunately eat a lot at a time.

"Almost the exact opposite of my Quirk. I can't make organics or power sources," he replied thoughtfully, "Can you make batteries?"

"Oh yes! That's not too difficult."

"And they carry a charge?"

"Yes, they can be charged if I know what's in them.

"What could I do to create them?" He wondered.

"You would need access to certain materials that aren't easy to get," Momo answered.

Before more could be said, Aizawa spoke up. "Look sharp. We've arrived."

The bus rolled to a stop in front of a large, domed structure. As they filed out, another bus came to rest besides theirs. They didn't know who was on this bus until a familiar voice called out. "Izuku! Kacchan! Chako!"

"T-Toga-chan?" Izuku asked aloud in surprise as the blood user rushed over. "What are you doing here?" As she stopped in front of him, Izuku took in the final product that was their design for her hero costume. She wore a dark leotard that clung to her burgeoning curves. Attached her wrists were a pair of large medical needles hooked to tanks on her back. On her face was a half skull mask, with vents to spray the contents of said needles directly into her mouth. It was tricky to figure out an efficient way to make her Quirk work with her costume, but the hours in the design labs was worth it.

The pale blonde lowered her mask and gave one of her signature grins. "Thanks Izuku~" she giggled, clasping her hands behind her back and bouncing on the balls of her feet, beaming brightly at him.

"Toga! What are you doing!?" A snide male voice called out. Izuku looked at who called and realized that it was the guy who mocked them the first day, Menoma. The blonde student was wearing a formal black three piece suit, with a set of watches on his waist.

"Easy Monoma, we need to work with them, remember?" Kendo spoke up reproachfully. She wore a turquoise qipao dress with a built in corset, combat boots and a green domino mask. Around her waist was a brown utility belt that had a satchel bag on the back of it. She waved to class A. "Hey guys, guess we're teaming up today!"

"Alright, everyone inside." Aizawa called out motioning them to the building. Inside was a massive complex. Ruined buildings, a large pool with a ship in it, mountain cliffs and other biomes.

"This is awesome!" Kirishima shouted. "It looks like a theme park!"

"Not quite!" A radio static-filled voice called out. Ochako gasped as a figure dressed in a large space suit walked up to them.

"Oh my gosh! It's Thirteen! I'm a huge fan!" she gushed

The hero waved at the group. "Greetings, hero students! And welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! Or we as we like to call it, the USJ! Heroics aren't always about beating villains or putting out fires. Much of the time, it means saving lives in disasters. In this place, we have every conceivable disaster simulated. Floods, fires, earthquakes, you name it, we have a training area for it! As part of this training your all going to take part in a series of exercises using your quirks to save people.

Before they could move, the air rippled at the front of the large fountain in the center of the facility. As the students watched, a cloud of black mist burst into existence, and a horde of people began to meander out of it, almost all of them bearing sinister appearances.

"Is this part of the training?" asked an uncertain Kendou.

"Stay back!" barked Aizawa uncharacteristically, making the students flinch at his tone. He loosened the cloth around his neck and pulled his goggles up over his eyes. "This is no longer training! Those…are villains."

The classes watched the larger group amass and all had the same thought. _What do we do with actual villains!?"_

**End of chapter**

**UO: Took long enough, Happy Fourth of July to my American friends! *Sees outside*...Right...Um...NSG mind signing us off?**

**NS: Still haven't gotten around to showing Deku's powers in action…*sigh* really gotta work on that.**

**UO: Oh there will be plenty of that next time.**

**Preview: Training under attack! Deku and both classes of UA are under siege by a mysterious new villain team! All Might races to help, picking up a surprise straggler along the way**

**Next Time: Plus Ultra!**

**Final notes. We have a discord, hit us up on for an invite. This is also being crossposted on A03 and FFN.**


End file.
